Betrayed
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Jasper Stronghold is the daughter of the Hammer and niece to the Commander. She is in her Freshmen year at Sky High which is now a boarding school, she loses friends and gains some as a dark secret concerning her Uncle comes to light. Now she and the school are in danger, will they manage to survive? WarrenxOC
1. Oh look a new shcool, life is great lawl

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

I sit in the courtyard of my new boarding school Sky High, Laura and her longtime boyfriend Gage are next to me. Hal and Danny should be here any second.

Laura is my best friend but ever since her and Gage started dating she has made major changes to her character. I couldn't stand her most of the time, because of her not very nice transformation; Hal and Danny haven't even told her they started dating.

My name is Jasper Lane Stronghold, my father is the Hammer and my mother is Siren, my father is the older brother of the Commander, so basically he's my Uncle. Will and I get along great, my mother is a Villain her and dad divorced five years ago, so I live with dad but I spend every weekend with mama this was my choice not theirs. I have long brown hair and green eyes, I am not tall but not too short at around 5'4'.

I turned hearing Hal "Sorry girls," he sits next to me as Danny set his head into my lap, I have told them more times than I can count to stop hiding their relationship she could like it or not. "Danny you and Jasper make such a cute couple," she smiled her blonde hair in a braid as her pale blue eyes moved between us.

They are about to announce our room numbers, even though they have already taken our suitcases. Principal Powers stands in front of the freshman class as older students file off but some stay and watch maybe having a younger cousin or sibling in this class. Night is falling as we wait for our names to be called.

She stuns in all white, she has overcome so much after her daughter Penelope Powers disappeared fifteen years ago "Welcome to Sky high, I know you have read over the packet as you all have signed the school rules." She looked out at us giving us a small smile.

I had a pen ready "Each room will have a Hero, Villain, and Hero Support, we are untied together," she smiled pulling a clip board out "Hero Laura Monroe, Villain Nattily Green, Hero support Mave Keel, you three ladies have room 105 east wing." Now it was a waiting game. Danny, was a hero, Hal was the villain and some guy named Carson was hero support in room 204 southeast wing.

"Hero Annabelle Peace, Villain Jasper Lane Stronghold, Nica Ryan you ladies have room 109 east wing," this was my time. I walked off seeing two girls one with bright red hair and dark eyes, her clothes and holes in her face screamed Villain the other girl had short brown hair like mine, her eyes hazel as. We walked into the dorm room seeing our bags on induvial beds. Mine was the first, the red head was against the far wall, the brown-haired girl was on another wall.

"My name is Nica," at least one of us talked "Names Jasper, I take it your Annabelle," I smile "Please call me Anna," she was shy.

Nica was looking at me "I thought you were a hero," I shrugged "Yeah I did too, but look at me now," she smiled as we started unpacking making small talk they seem very nice. I hung a few posters up as it was getting close to lights out when a rattle on my door was heard. I was putting my portable flat locker under my bed when Nica answered it.

"Can I help you?" her very calming voice chimed "My cousin where is she," I knew it wasn't Will so I continued my task when I hear Anna "Warren please don't come in here acting like an ass. I will see you tomorrow," she sounded sweet but annoyed, everyone knew who Warren Peace was, my Uncle hates his entire family. I never bothered to look at him as I lay on my back, Nica was also in bed since it was late but Anna was talking to her cousin at the door when I heard another voice break it up.

"Excuse me," it was Laura in all her glory, I turned seeing her along with Hal and Danny as they entered my room "I can't fathom you becoming a villain, your Uncle will make sure they fix this mess," she sat on the very edge of my bed as Hal scoffed, Danny just shook his head.

"Enough Laura, I am a Villain, it's a proud day my young Jazz," he was crying fake tears as Laura seemed at her limit for the day "Okay ya'll I am going to bed, see you three in the morning." I kicked them out real fast.

Three alarm clocks go off all at once scaring the piss out of us, Nica fell from her bed as I was lucky not to piss myself, I grabbed my back pack leaving it on my bed, pulling on dark wash skinny jeans and a rolling stones crop top with black winter boots, a pro of having clothes set out, a little extra sleep. I was dressed as I took my bathroom bag leaving the other girls behind heading to the bathroom area. It was starting to get packed. I found Laura "Hey," she smiled giving me a hug, her pink camisole top was paired with light blue jeans and pink heels, yuck. I brushed my teeth, then my hair just leaving it down. Laura was in a hurry making me hurry as I lined black around my eyes with a little lip gloss I was done.

"Meet me in the courtyard," Laura walked off a little swing in her hips, I left heading to my dorm room seeing it empty as I put my bag away before taking my cell and backpack and leaving as well, shutting the door as I left. The halls are filled as students rush to the dining hall to eat before first period.

I saw Anna with her cousin and his gang as I walked to Gage, Laura, Hal, Danny, and Brian who I hate "Hurry up slow poke," Gage smirked he was such a man whore, I warned Laura but she just doesn't get the point. "Sorry," I yawned as we went into eat.

We have ten minutes to get to our lunch period so Gage, Laura, and I hurry down the staircase on the first landing is Warren Peace and some friends this wasn't ending well "Excuse me, Peace can't you see people worthy of this school are trying to get passed you and your low-class friend," Laura snapped as Gage held her laughing like it was funny.

Warren smiled but Anna looked worried "How cute, the little beauty queen is trying to be hard core," he nearly cooed as his crew laughed "Can we go now, we have things to do other than harass Peace," I jump in, in this situation Laura was wrong and acting like a spoiled bitch. Warren and his friends gave me a once over, all but Warren his eyes seemed to be glued to me.

"Stop looking at Jasper, Peace. She is above you," I snorted "Gage enough, look if you want to stay and fight go ahead, but I'm out," I walked away but like normal I drop something, only this time I needed it, my class timetable. I bend but gloved hands beat me to it "Here you go," Warren smiled offering the sheet of paper "Thanks," walking off yelling could be heard as I got my lunch sitting with Danny and Hal.

"By the end week tell her, you both shouldn't have to hide, it's bullshit. She freaking started a fight with Peace, man day by day she gets worse. I can't take it, I just can't," I vent popping open my coke as they agree.

Hal was her friend first "She used to be so sweet, so caring but now she is everything Gage wants, a higher than thou bitch," Hal smirked but he was right. "We need to give her the chance, Hal we need to tell her we're gay and together," Danny added as the bell rung, I was up "See you later sexy, we have Metal shop. What do you have?" Danny smirked as I laughed "Art," now they laughed at me making me frown as the courtyard was clear, I got lost. I see Anna hauling ass when her tote back rips from the bottom her things scattering over the floor as I rush to her.

"Let me help Anna," she looked so angry "I am late for Art on the first day, why can't anything go right," she looked near tears "Hey, take a few breathes, I can fix this bag right up. I have Art too, we will be late together," she gave me a watery smile as I pulled her into the bathroom, I slide to the tile floor taking out my emergency sewing kit as she made herself calm, so her face wouldn't look as if she had been bawling.

In five minutes her things are back in her bag and we are heading to class together the teacher just smiled "Always one or two late on the first day," at least she wasn't a bitch.

I sat in front of my easel "In the middle of the room is a simple bowl of fruit, I know how easy this is but please paint it," she smiled as I started, as time went on I became more nervous as I glanced over at Anna's, she smiled until she glanced at mine. I shrugged, a first grader could paint this bowl of fruits better than me. Mrs. Boomer called class to attention "I am coming around to grade," she was very cheery.

I sighed when she stopped at me "My dear, oh my dear." I groaned "This is nice," but it was lacking as I just tore it down crumpling the sheet of paper with a frown "It is complete crap,"

"Stay after," was all she said as she finished walking around "It will be okay," Anna smiled after getting an A "Thanks, but seriously I suck at this Art shit." I try and smile as class was dismissed our first day done. I stay waiting for Mrs. Boomer to say her speech about trying harder.

She stands giving me this look "This class isn't for you; I don't feel you will be able to make the right grades here. I have switched your class, but sadly Metal shop was the only last period elective open." She handed me my new timetable the only class different was the last as of tomorrow I would be with Hal and Danny.

I was thrilled "Thank you very much, sorry but I really tried," and I did but it failed in globs of oil paint.

I rushed Danny without hesitation his arms came around me "Got kicked out of Art, because I can't paint," I held up the new timetable as he swung me around "Hal she will be with us tomorrow," Hal was even happier as we headed in to do work and hang. "We're telling her tomorrow," now this was going to be rough, I knew she was going to freak on them.

I left them to drop my bag since none of us had homework today, we all made the choice to go sign up for drama club my room was filled. Anna looked at me "Sorry," she breathed.

I just dropped my bag "Thank you for helping my little cousin," it was Warren "No problem," I say as Anna is trying to kick people out, but no one is listening to her. I stood on my end table, "Everyone out! I need to change so move along," I smiled one guy looked at me like I was joking, my eyes bore into his as he fell to his knees. I pulled back seeing his worse fear come to life "Again need to change," now they took me serious hauling ass from the room as Anna flopped on her bed.

"Better?" I asked her "Very, thank you," she tried to smile as I jumped down seeing Warren standing at the door "You should teach your friends manners, this isn't their dorm room to invade when Anna was trying to get everyone to leave. You can take the over protective tone down a tad, she is safe here, I got her back," his face stayed the same, blank and devoid.

But then a small smirk played on his lips, I noticed how hot he really was, he was tall with olive toned skin his clothes screamed grunge his eyes so dark they looked pure black "I will see you ladies later, I have to go to work,"

"Bye Warren," Anna was up at my side "Sleep well Anna, you too Jasper," that smile should be fucking illegal.


	2. The nightmares begin

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

I lay in bed awake, this last two months have been rough, for starter's I wasn't at home I was in boarding school, second Laura was being a major bitch so we haven't been able to tell her about Danny and Hal, I was close with my new roomies which was great. The clock hits midnight as I crawl from bed having to pee, my hair in a bun with a pair of black, red, white and turquoise beach short shorts with a black skeleton hands crop top, I wasn't trying to impress anyone with my sleeping attire. My bare feet protested when they touched the cold wooden floor. I headed to the bathroom's, the halls empty now as everyone sleeps. I turn looking around as I near the southwest wing but nothing, so I hurry moving faster I had this feeling I was being watched.

After I finished washing my hands I was making my way back to my dorm, again turning knowing I was in fact being watched from down the West wing "What are you doing Jasper?" I jumped my hand flying to my chest "Fucking lord, Warren. What are you doing awake?" I asked seeing a bag in hand "Just got off work," he smiled leaning against the wall as I turned back to the West wing.

He looked as well "Everything okay," it wasn't a question "I was being watched," he let out a growl "Here I brought you something, go to your dorm now," he nearly knocked me over as he shoved the bag into my arms, he left heading down the West wing, Anna said he had been pissy pants since some new guy arrived Monday, it is only Wednesday. I walked back to my room with the white bag, once in the safety of my room I sit in bed opening the bag, inside was two white cartons one held fried shrimp the other was friend rice with a black plastic fork. He was something else. I ate it all before closing my eyes.

I'm standing back in the empty halls, it is dark when a hand creeps up my mid-section "Peace isn't here to help you this time." A body was pressed into my back pulling me closer, it seemed to get darker by the moment. I tried to turn but the arms held me firmly "Jasper, you will be mine soon," I struggled now but this was just a dream I could change it, I closed my eyes but nothing as a dark chuckle was heard.

"You can't escape me here, here in your dreams." I saw the guy as he walked away he was tall, he walked in only tight black pants, he was lean and pale but you could see he had muscle, his hair was long but in dreads. My eyes bolt open as I small scream escaped my lips seeing Nica making her bed. "Hurry Jazz," but she looked concerned.

I look around seeing Anna cleaning my mess with a wink "You're sweating up a storm, were you having a nightmare?" I didn't want to tell her since it had to do with her cousin, I give her a nod before grabbing my clothes, ripped black jeans and an off the shoulder burgundy top with burgundy ankle boots, I just did my makeup and hair in here. I brushed my teeth before taking a drink from my water bottle, I cleaned my tooth brush before we three girls walked out Anna was messing with my hair by the time we reached Hal and Danny it was in a messy braid.

Anna smiled "It was just a dream," her hand braced on my shoulder "But what if it wasn't," I say when my eyes lock on to dark coal black eyes as they stare at me, he was tall, he wore a black jacket, a half way unbuttoned shirt with black tight jeans with a weird looking belt, his hair, half was secured as the rest hung down in dreads, he wore multiple necklaces as he took a drag from his smoke.

She gave me a questioning look "I have to go," I whisper leaving with the boys heading towards Laura who was very close to the guy "Laura we need to talk," Hal waved her over once we are in ear shot, she looks so happy as she nearly skips over to us as we take a seat on the courtyard tables.

She sits her cheeks red 'We're having a Winter concert. I know Gage and I are a shoe in for the lead solos," her confidence is staggering, she needed to be shoved right off that pedestal she placed herself on.

I cut her off "We need to talk about something much more important than yourself Princess," she gives me a look "I am gay, so is Hal. We have been dating for a few months," Danny came right out with it, you could also tell he had probably stood in front of a mirror and rehearsed it many times. She looked flabbergasted, then a look of horror came over her pale face "I mean, are you sure? I see the way you both look at Jazz. I…ew!" was her great come back as we three looked at each other.

"Laura, I love them both dearly as much as they love me. But I am so thrilled they are happy together, aren't you?" I asked her but now she stood straight "Before you say it, you're about to lose three friends not two with whatever nasty word you're about to mutter. This isn't you Laura, it is Gage and his influence," I stand as well, she gives me a sour look.

Her eyes pale "If you choose to be friends with their kind than fine, you can have them," she nearly spat out as I just laughed "Bye then," she looked hurt, hurt I wouldn't chase after her perfect rear begging her to forgive me. Hal looked hurt as Danny just sighed holding his hand "Her loss boys, let us go feast," I smile taking Danny's hand as Hal smiled.

We walked into Eden Hall for breakfast, Will and Layla waiting with Mage and her man Lash, his best friend Speed was sitting as well when we took our trays. I turned right in front of me was the guy with his own tray as I reach for a Coke his hand touches mine. His eyes turn down to me "Ladies first," his smile would haunt my dreams for nights to come.

Danny and Hal give me bacon, eggs, whatever I need my arms not very long. We make our way over to our table; the guy is sitting with two others his eyes still on me as I tell myself it was a simple dream.

I walked into my last class for today at 12:20, Metal shop was hard, harder than Art ever was, my notes, test, everything to do with paper was all A's but actual projects have been sorely lacking. Mrs. Lee was standing when we arrived in front of her was Warren with a smile "Class I have a very important meeting so you have a sub, Warren I know I am leaving them in very good hands," oh god she was leaving us with him, her best and most prized student.

I take my seat next to Danny who wrapped his arm around me as Hal sat on my other side. Warren gave Danny a very nasty look "Hands off, this is class not a brothel," he snapped.

I just rolled my eyes "Well fine then," but he was smiling as Warren handed out worksheets I was good at these. He was having us make mini screw drivers, I groaned giving Danny a soft look "I will help," he chuckled.

Warren was giving us a look "Can you three act like this class matters instead of joking around," he snapped as I put my head down, he was a horrible teacher as twenty minutes later I stood with my worksheet done.

"Here, Warren. Just know they love this class, we were not messing around, he was offering to help me." he gazed up at me with a sigh he stood leading me to the back room where we all did projects.

He dropped my hand "I will help, not him," he nearly burned me in his anger "He is gay, and dating Hal." He gave me a look but whatever he saw made him smile as he dropped purple pelts into the machine helping me pull the bar down melting it securing it around the already made metal, this was cheating but I needed a good grade.

His body was pressed against mine his arms on top of mine "Are we interrupting," it was Jennifer and her boyfriend "No, I am helping," Warren snapped as he pulled my mini driver out placing it in my hand "You get an A," he marked it as I sit back in my seat.

The bell rung at 1:28 and I hurried to leave, I was super tired and had work to do "Come to our dorm and study, I am stealing you for the Winter concert, we are going to knock her off that pedestal," Danny smiled as I laughed, Hal carried my bag "I am down,"

I grabbed a Coke from my room "Going with Danny and Hal to study, want to join," I asked Anna who was piled around books 'Sure," she smiled as we gathered her things and left to the southeast dorms. I was steering clear of the West wing dorms; Anna was welcomed with open arms. We all sit on the floor studying for classes, homework was done as we quizzed each other. My head was nestled in Danny's lap my feet in Hals as Anna was finally answering her text.

"Hitler, 1933," I say as Anna retorted "Bingo," the boys' door made a loud sound as if it was about to be knocked of the hinges "COME IN INSTEAD OF BREAKING OUR DOOR," Hal was a little angry.

It was Warren "Anna what are you doing?" Anna sighed 'Studying with my friends, must you act like such an ass?" I gazed up "Still safe in here, no need to stalk her," I say as he gives me a wary look.

With that he walked away…


	3. I would take Freddy over this guy

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

It was the weekend!

It was daddy's weekend but I knew we were having dinner with mama tonight, and I had a concert tomorrow night with Danny and Hal, Volbeat hardly toured so we took our chance and snagged tickets. I was packed as daddy should be here soon, I changed clothes into a pair of dark wash jeans, with white Mary Jane ankle boots, last was a top Nica let me borrow since I gave her one of my sweaters. It was blue with white stripes slimming top, I looked ready as my hair was up in a twisted bun, hair falling giving it a messy look but well put together.

Anna was ready as was Nica, I picked up my bag walking with the girls. Laura has acted like we thought she would, Gage and his friends backing her. Danny and Hal are waiting when Warren comes up to Anna "I got these," he took Anna's bag before snatching mine "Peace I can hold my own bag," I laughed as we walked but it was nice not to have to carry it to the car.

He smiled looking down "I am sure you can, just trying to impress you with my manly strength." I stopped giving him a look, I have not slept well and was tired "I am serious," he added.

Anna gave me a look "Still having nightmares?" she knew I was. Hal and Danny fall in step with us. I saw Will with my Aunt and Uncle, Layla with her mother Summer who was talking to my own parents. Magenta was laughing with her parents, who rock.

Warren nearly stopped "Nightmares?" he asked "Yeah, every night," Anna chimed in as I groaned "It happens, stress and things." I say seeing Fallen my own walking nightmare with a woman with striking black hair and dark eyes, her lips blood red as she gazed over at us.

Warren kept his eyes on mine, so they followed seeing Fallen and who I guessed was his own mother "Gabriel," he seethed "Who?" his eyes now back on mine.

He looked as if he wasn't about to tell me before we got to close to the adults "His name is Gabriel, has he been in your dreams?" he says but it was the way he said it, so much hate, loathing and anger came through "My baby," it was the stern but sweet voice of my mama.

"Mama," I turned with a smile seeing her and dad walking my way "I have to go," I say never answering his question "Anna text me, I am sure I will be bored most of the weekend." I take my bag giving her a hug.

A woman was with mama, one I have seen but never spoke to "Jazzy, this is Gina Peace, she is Anna's Aunt and Mr. Peace's mother," mother spoke as I held out being polite.

"A pleasure I have heard such good things about you from both of my kids," she smiled but her eyes lingered on her son not her niece "Oh, what has Warren said?" I said with a brilliant smile.

Anna laughed "We have to go now, mother. See you later Jasper," Warren wasted no time pulling his laughing mother away from me fast, I shrugged getting in the car as we drove off to Highlands to have dinner.

My parents, even after their divorce, got along great; it was nice honestly. "How was your week my dear? We've heard how well you're doing," mama smiled in the rear-view mirror as Dad drove.

"It's good, still getting used to not being home after school, but it's been over two months and I have made great friends, I like my teachers," I confessed but it didn't surprise them in the least. "I knew you would. Is Mr. Peace a friend?" I knew this was coming.

Without rolling my eyes I answered "Yes, he is my friend's cousin. He works at the Paper Lantern and brings me food." I smiled as dad laughed "Good man, how are your boys?" he asked again.

"They are great, finally came out. We lost Laura, so now we will just make sure we also dethrone her from the Winter concert. Danny and I are trying out for all the main solos," my parents looked between themselves.

"Have fun with that dear," Dad was very easy going unlike Uncle who was stern, and a major downer asshole. The drive was done once he pulled into Highlands where I saw Layla and her mother, Layla always was so sweet. My mother narrowed her eyes but said nothing, as we all got out from the car. My father was sweating as mother gave him a small smile before we entered, this was one of my favorite places. We sat at our normal table near the waterfall.

Layla and her mother Summer joined us, Layla and I gave each other looks as we ordered "What is with this?' I whispered hiding behind my menu "I have no clue," her brown eyes wide, we both knew our mothers hated each other, why was still unknown.

My mother was trying her hardest to be polite but Summer would give her looks "I hate your mother," Layla gave a nod "She is acting like a bitch, I would too," she giggled we looked back seeing dad smiling at us.

I took a bit of my lobster when dad cleared his throat "Jazzy and Layla we have something to tell you," he looked pale again but mother gave him a nod to continue, I set my fork down in case I chucked it at him.

He sat straighter "Summer and I are dating now, it is very serious," Layla was shocked her mouth open but I just glared "How long have you and her been dating?" the word 'her' was said with such distain, my father was always nice to Layla and her real father before he passed, Summer had no such curtesy.

Mother was the one to answer "A little over three years," now she was measuring my reaction as I scoffed "I hope you're joking." I stare between my parents taking my cell out sending Danny a text to come get me.

They all look at each other, Summer just looks at me "No we're not joking," Summer said but her tone made it worse "You don't talk to me, you disrespect my mother every time you are near her. I get it you're jealous of her, who wouldn't be. You never take up for mama when Summer acts ignorant, you have hidden this for three years. Didn't we matter, how could you keep something so huge to you three?" I in a small rage flung my plate filled with food it covered Summer and Dad.

"Hunnie, I never would hurt you. I love you more than anything or anyone," Dad stood "Lies, you lie! You hide her, now you think I will just go with it, I don't like her. And you mother, you knew and didn't tell me, I can't trust either of you. I am out, fuck you all," I turned to leave "Wait for me, I don't want to deal with their bull either," it was Layla as I ran to dad's car, popping the trunk taking my bag as Layla did the very same, I was crashing at Danny's and apparently so was Layla. Dany pulled in to the lot, his white Camaro able to fit us. Our parents ran out seeing us toss bags in and take off.

Danny agreed with me "On my way to meet Hal, you girls are coming, he said to use force if necessary," Danny was blonde, and had the perfect surfer body, if he wasn't gay I would be on that real fast. "Yeah," I say letting his fast driving calm me as the wind hit us in the face. He pulled into the Paper Lantern, I could use some fried rice right about now.

Layla called Will he was on his way "Finally, baby girl. Are your parents going crazy to have been so dumb?" Hal asked pulling me into the booth beside him "I think so," I smiled as Layla sat next to Danny but over the table Danny took Hal's hand.

"What can I get you?"

"Who is the cook tonight?" I asked as she had her pen ready "Peace," I stood "Be back, just order my normal" I walked towards the kitchen, surprised I wasn't stopped. I see Warren with his hair up, a red tank top on as he cooked "Don't fuck up my food," I smiled seeing his smile when he turned.

"What did you order? I want to do something to it," I gaged "Like hell I am telling you now," I laughed as he moved across the room giving me a small hug, this was new "Go sit, I will know your order when I see it." He laughed making me leave his kitchen.

The food as normal was so good, we left soon after though. I gave Warren a small wave as we walked from his work place, I took a bag home for later. Danny lived right down the street from my mother, his parents were nice and out of town. Hal and Danny vanished, Layla and I just crashed on the sofa. I texted my parents saying I would see them next weekend, I let them know I was safe with Danny.

Layla was passed out as I lay on the large sofa in my jammies, my eyes finally drifting closed when the room grew darker. I lay on a plush black bed, black curtains surround the four-poster bed, I move when a hand braces on my bare stomach halting any movement. It was him, I knew before I even saw him, it was Fallen as he liked to be called.

His chest was bare his eyes moving down my own body, that is when I noticed I was in black lace under garments "What do you want Gabriel?" his face turned cold hearing his name.

But it faded as his smile moved back into place his body covering mine "You're mine, I am all you will be able to dream about. Jasper, you can try all you like to avoid me, avoid sleep," his lips nibbled at my throat, a small moan came out. I felt his smile against my cold skin "Why won't you leave me alone?" a purr like voice came from my own mouth as he licked and bit my ear.

I tried in vain to move, I couldn't avoid sleep but when I dreamed he had control, now as his body covers mine "Stay away from Peace, this is your only warning Jasper. You caught my attention, now you're mine." His hands moved up my body with slow deliberation as he kissed me, his lips warm and gentle, his kiss was so passionate as if he had all the time in the world. My bra was gone, I wouldn't get this freaky with anyone so soon, but that didn't matter here.

His eyes wide "Time to wake up," like mist he vanished as I sat upright in the next second it was day light, I was covered in sweat like every morning. My neck burned as I scrambled to my feet running to the bathroom, in the mirror I see it a hickey, it wasn't a random dream he was there waiting every time I went to sleep.

 **Sunday: 6pm Sky high**

I walked with Anna and Nica to the room, the boys worried about how tired I was and how I wasn't letting myself fall asleep. Saturday night, we laugh at Laura who gave me a hate filled look. We turned down the West wing since Anna had to drop something off to her cousin, near three doors down from Warren was Fallen leaning against the door frame, a small smile playing on his lips.

I turned seeing Warren watching me, he looked so angry "Hey Warren," but he just had this unnerving look "Your neck," I sighed, I couldn't lie, but also afraid to tell the truth.

"Yeah, my neck," I say as Anna and Nica look nervous "Hello Jasper," that voice filled my dreams, I didn't look or respond in any way "I need to go, should put things away," with that I leave them all standing watching me leave.


	4. You flying sack'o'shit just let me sleep

_**Here is another chapter for Betrayed, this story was removed nearly a year ago for some reason. So, I am making some changes and reposting it. Thank you for reading and please leave a review...**_

I walk back into my dorm as Anna gives me a pleading look "I will tell you another time," but it is a half-truth since I haven't been able to function, I tried to stay awake for days on end, so when I would pass out Fallen would make the dreams much more worse, sexual, or plain nightmares all featuring him. Anna didn't look convinced but she covered herself, Nica gave me a look "You need to talk I am a bed over from you," she smiled I knew she had a thing for Beam a friend of Warren's.

"Thank you both," I lay down "Warren is hurt you have been ignoring him," I hated that I had been doing it, I avoided Warren this last week, he would try and talk and I would haul ass away from him. I didn't want him involved, I needed to find out more about Fallen, I stand "Be back," taking my leave. Powers would be sleeping; it was risky breaking into her office no matter the time. I figured I stood a better chance of escape if it was at night, I could ask my cousin for help, Will would help me in a heartbeat.

I hurry through the empty halls heading out the double doors my feet hitting the courtyard, the grass cold and wet as I just kept walking fighting of the cold chill of the coming Winter. The school wasn't locked much to my delight the halls though are eerie once night falls, and you walk them alone. I regret not asking Will now. I make my way to Principal Powers office on the second floor, her office is the last door on the right. I take the door knob, but it is locked and if I manage to break it down an investigation would be called for until I was found out. "What is my little kitten looking for?" I cringed hearing his voice but this isn't my dream, this is real life, I was able to use my powers here. I turn to face him "I think, well I think you're trying to dig some dirt up. Maybe Layla, Nica, or maybe little Anna would like me to give them some very personal attention. Come with me now and I swear to leave them," I move forward, my friends mean more to me than anything.

Fallen took my hand leading me "Anna knows all about me, didn't she tell you?" he asked me pulling me from the school "No," this un-nerved me she knew I was having an issue with him. I have seen the way she has looked at my face when Fallen was around.

He raised a brow "Well here let me tell you a story. My mother is actually friends with your own, no my mother can't stop me either. My mother fell in love with a married man, never wise, but it happened. This married man had a lovely wife who was carrying his child, but mother loved him dearly she conceived a son one night. But the man wanted nothing to do with her nor the child, he left them, granted he set up a trust fund for his mistress, and one for their son. He stayed with his wife and son while my mother raised me alone, but now here I am while he rots in prison." I tried to remove my hand but he pulled me closer his fingers tilting my chin up to face him as his lips came down on mine it was more intense in real life, addicting even.

He moaned pulling away "Warren Peace is my older brother, the reason I didn't have a father. The reason my mother was so very depressed," but this wasn't Warren's fault.

I pulled hard separating us "How can you blame Warren? He was innocent in this situation. Your mother is at fault; she was screwing a married man and hoped he stayed with her. How sick can you be to blame Warren, blame your mother and your shared father." I yell shoving him from me, I focus now my eyes misting over as I gazed into his head seeing his fears, he had nearly none but he fell to his knees seeing Barron kill his own mother as he lays helpless. He was in a rage as I bolted for the dorm, I had to tell Warren now, I was in even more trouble, I couldn't be protected in my dreams.

I could hear Fallen behind me so when his body sent mine falling, I wasn't to shocked, I needed to get in shape "How dare you!" he screamed as I sent my fist into his face.

"Leave me alone Gabriel, I have nothing to do with your brother." I screamed but he just smiled "I actually like you, the fire you have, the way you look, your brain, really everything. But I noticed that my dear brother does too," I am already running at full speed being closer to the doors but I don't turn to my personal dorm, I head for the West wing. But when I run into his room his bed is empty, he must still be at work, I fucked myself.

I was in Fallen's arms being dragged out "Time for bed, little kitten," he whispered letting me go. I stumble off with no intention of sleeping, I rather be a zombie.

At five in the morning, I fell asleep for a small moment. I woke startled at 5:45 am before the girls wake I dress in my plaid skirt, it was blended of black, red, yellow, white, and turquoise it has asymmetric hem, the back long as the front is short. I liked the concealed zip fastening along back, I paired it with wool socks as I laced the black knee high boots. I stand in my bra searching for my top, it was on Nica's chair it was a Cream long sleeve cropped gypsy top. I without sound grabbed my bag and cell leaving the girls to sleep, I was light headed as I left the room heading to brush my teeth and do my hair, maybe even add some cover-up to my face. The bathroom was deserted except for a few early riser's, Kailee a girl from Warren's group was next to me as I went through my morning routine.

She looked over at me "Have you even slept?" her face blank "I have slept a total of forty minutes, and before that not since Friday night." the way her eyes bulged and the fact she tore from the ladies' room surprised me.

I walked from the dorm hall, seeing the sun shining as students are heading towards Edan Hall to have some food, I know soon Danny, Hal, Layla, and Will are going to walk in so I grab my tray taking three Cokes, and some fruit and yogurt before taking my normal seat. I looked over my report for a final time, it was A plus material. " Hello Little kitten," Fallen sits in Danny's seat his eyes menacing.

"Leave me alone," but his fingers trace my jaw line "Not a chance, give me a kiss," his voice hypnotic, my eyes drifting closed "Hey baby girl, who the hell is this," it was Hal, I glance up "A guy I want to go away," I smile now knowing Hal would help with this.

Hal set his tray down "You heard the lady, she wants you gone. So, easy way or hard way, please say the hard way," Hal smirked as Fallen smirked right back, I didn't want a fight but Fallen and Hal stood toe to toe as I stood as well.

"Fallen just leave," Fallen looked across the room at Nica who just walked in with a cheery wave at me "As you wish," my heart raced he was going to go after Nica.

Hal turned when his name was called "You brought her pain on," Fallen smirked as he spoke.

I gave Nica another look "Please leave her alone Gabriel," I was a sucker for my friends "Fine I will, but from now on you're mine," then he was gone as I plopped down in my seat, in no way was I his girl. Granted he could kiss, and was so bloody hot, but I had my sights on the older brother.

I needed to talk to Warren, Fallen was gone as I leave my friends heading outside for some fresh air as Anna along with her cousin and his crew are walking across the courtyard.

I stopped seeing Fallen walking to me as was Warren this will come to a head without my doing "Why are you here?" it was Warren he was pissed but Fallen just smiled at his brother "I go to school here, I have been here for a few weeks and my dear brother just now talks to me," Fallen came closer to me as Warren reached out his finger's digging into my arm as he pulled me further away from Fallen.

Fallen snarled "That is my girl, brother," Warren looked down at me "Jasper is it true?" he asked hurt "In his mind,"

"Your friends will each pay in turn for your defiance." he said his voice dangerous "Stay away from Jasper," Warren shoved me behind him as Fallen walked away, but now everything was on my head.

Warren looked me over "He is the reason you haven't been sleeping, he controls dreams. He takes pleasure in it," but I pull away from him "Now I have to go make sure he doesn't come after my friends," I say but he doesn't let me go just pulls me to his chest.


	5. Holly Jolly FUCK YOU LAURA

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! Danny's lyric's are in bold, Jasper Italics while they sing together with be bold and underlined.**_

This was hell week, literally!

I was tired but had to put on a brave face since Danny and I had Drama tryout's this entire week, we had to make sure we whipped Laura and Gage's asses. "Hey cupcake," I smiled at Hal as he just walked into my dorm room much like Warren, unless it was late than he pounded the door.

Danny was right behind him; they made themselves at home on my floor, we are alone in my dorm, Anna is with Nica helping make decorations for the Winter Ball and Concert. "We know something has been going on, look Jazz you have always been by us, never have us three willingly kept secrets, other than from other's. Will is worried, we are worried. We refuse to leave until you come clean to us," Danny took my hand as Hal spoke, he was better with words, Danny was more of a take action kind of friend.

I knew this would happen, I could hear my own sigh "It's that guy Fallen, from what I guess he controls dreams since for the last three weeks he is all I am able to dream about. When I sleep, I have no control the dream can't be changed. He thinks I am his girl, he told me Anna, Kailee, and Warren know all about him, he is also Warren's younger half-brother. He never makes me do anything, the dreams are more sexual or scary, but he never hurts me," my words heated as I vent laying back on the pillows.

The silence didn't last "So you're telling me Peace knew and hasn't bothered to help in any shape?" Hal asked "He knew, knew I wasn't sleeping, knew his brother was here. Anna told me Warren was very pissy because he was here, Kailee and Anna knew I wasn't able to sleep," it really unnerved me they knew, but again they don't have to come to my aid, I can handle myself. But with Warren it was another subject all together, he has made it clear as crystal he fancied me, wanted to impress me, so why leave me defenseless against his brother.

Danny was up "Warren should have helped, I mean the fucker likes you. I am going to pound this Fallen into the ground," Danny was turning red as I stood up "No, I have to be smart or he will target Layla, Anna, Nica, even Will, maybe you two as well." I stand, we have class in the next thirty, it is still lunch I had come back to change but figured better to have Hall bring our sweaters.

Drama starts, Laura and Gage are dressed to the nine, but not in Christmas clothes. Danny and I bought Christmas sweaters last weekend to give it the full effect when we did the first round of tryouts. I stand in black legging with cream colored ankle boots and a tank top, so I could just slip on my sweater, headband on same with Danny.

Danny looked at me like I was ten shades of crazy "You can't deal with it alone, Hal and I are going to pound him," it was final, nothing I could or would say could change the boys mind. So, I switched topic's "Hal you have our bag in your locker?" I ask as he smirked "Of course, seems like they think they have it in the bag. But you two, and well myself, Magenta, Layla, and Will have made sure to have the fake snow, and decorations, your mother is ready for when you two take the stage." when you plan to knock a bitch down, you make sure no loose ends, involve friends and family.

We leave the dorm together which isn't abnormal since we are always together, we left to get a few bites in. The sun is shining but it is still a little chilly, I was a little cold but once in class the heaters would be on. Edan Hall is filled with students. I sit with Will, Hal, and Danny getting us some food. "How is Auntie?" I asked since I never asked about Uncle Will gives me a sad look.

"Better," was all he said we knew Auntie was staying with Uncle because he threatened to take Will in the custody battle, so she stayed. It was slowly taking its toll on Will "It is going to get better, I promise," and it would one day.

I looked for my boys rather than Magenta and Lash sucking face a seat away, disturbing. Danny is gone, my eyes scan the hall seeing him at the doors with Warren, then they are gone as my eyes find Fallen's who is talking to some guy, I turn away fast before he feels me staring. "Here eat something," Hal takes his seat and his arm wraps around me, I don't hesitate to take a slice of pizza as he eats one as well. We laugh at Magenta when her face turns red seeing all watching her very public make out session "Seriously you both are going to end up being written up, take your passionate sessions to a dorm or broom closet," I say making everyone laugh harder even. Danny sits on my other side taking some food with a smile.

I turn my head but he places a kiss to my head before placing his arm around me, his arm running over Hal's "What have you done, Danny?" my eyes flash as he held a finger up while he chewed. Hal was waiting for an answer as well the entire group was, I would have lots of unwanted questions when they got me alone. "I went off on your admirer," his tone and facial expression said it was nothing, but I knew both men it was in fact something.

Hal raised his brow "We talked, he now feels much more terrible knowing she was in fact being stalked in her dreams. He wasn't sure if it was true, you started to avoid him, wouldn't talk to him. So, I explained everything, like the hickey came from a dream, about your friends being used. I also decked him," I moved my eyes to Warren who held ice to his jaw, but he was laughing it couldn't have hurt that bad.

"He wants to talk to you after Drama, he wouldn't ever leave you unprotected," Danny said his tone so serious as I groaned "Don't go behind my back and do things Danny," I stand leaving he had good intentions but my friends are involved in this, we had to be smart, but I get the feeling Fallen isn't as bad as everyone thinks, he portrays it as such much like Warren 'the school bad boy'.

I was headed to Potions; the class was empty as Mr. Medulla walked in with Mrs. Medulla both laughing. She was very pretty, he had a large head they fit together "Hello Jasper," she smiled, Mr. Medulla just gave me a small smile, I was one of his favorites as well.

"Hello to you both," with another smile I was getting my homework and book from my bag, student began filing in when I noticed Mrs. Medulla stand as her hubby left the class "We have some Juniors joining us, all Juniors line against the wall. All my Freshman make it three to the table with an empty seat next to you." I stayed, I was on the end of my long table on the right, the noise died down.

"Juniors find an empty seat," was all she said as I looked over seeing Fallen and Warren coming to the very empty seat next to myself. I closed my eyes waiting for my poison, I wasn't even able to pick this time. Hal and Danny watch but can't say a word, she was rather stern. I felt a tap to the back, I turned seeing Warren next to Hal with Danny on his left. I in very slow-mo turned my head to my own left seeing Fallen with this smirk in place.

I wanted to toss a fit but instead I sit and wait for the directions "Jasper meet me after Drama," was whispered, I raised my hand in agreement "Okay class, every Thursday this will be your seats. Today you will get to know your partner since they will be at your side through the year, I was never going to escape his presence. Everyone but a few like Hal, Dannay, Warren, and I are happy, it was like a free period as Mrs. Medulla sat behind her desk a blood red pen in hand as she was about to tackle the mountain of work in front of her. "Forgot please hand in your homework," I handed mine to the person in front of me, her to the next as the piles grew until they formed a small pile on her desk.

Fallen gave me a look "So any questions my little kitten?" I could hear growls from behind us "Boys shut up back there," was snapped from the front of the room.

"Are you going to leave me alone?" I asked as he looked as if he was actually thinking about it "Not likely," I noticed his shirt was half way unbuttoned, he had his own style, his eyes moved along his own body "Like what you see?" he asked me as I scoffed.

Making my eyes move from his body "Not likely," said in my most sarcastic tone, but he wasn't convinced "Are you insane?" I went on with the questions as time was passing, Metal shop then Drama.

"A tad," his eyes bore into mine as I control my own powers seeing his fears, he twitches but I don't bring them into focus "Not very nice kitten," he seethed but fear was swirling in his beautiful eyes. "Neither is stalking me in my dreams," I snap, my power was rare and deadly.

He twirled his pen "Do you find me attractive?" he asked but it hit me I wanted to say yes, I opened my mouth to try and say no but yes nearly spilled out. All I could do was narrow my eyes at him "I am waiting on my answer, I think you put all the girls here to shame even James over there," he smiled as my body reacted, sweat doting my forehead as I kept my mouth shut.

"Do you think I am playing around?" he asked angry now but I breathed a sigh of relief "Not at all," but he understood I wouldn't be answering his burning question, he messed up asking another. I glanced at the clock seeing the bell was ready to ring, I grabbed my bag waiting for the loud blaring to commence.

I felt his hand braced on my chin "Be seeing you tonight, a nice setting where we can be alone," his lips touched mine before he was yanked away Warren stood in front of me his brother on the floor as the bell rang. I took to walking on tables to escape the room filled with looks, looks all directed at me. Metal shop wasn't bad as I could relax, I wasn't talking since I was going to be singing soon, a rare gift was a naturally good voice, I had to have gotten it from Mama.

I was drawing for my freaking end of year project; we could choose anything we like. I was going with a Louts flower fire pit for my mother, her backyard could sure use it. I added the design, length, width, how much sodering and work had to be done, since I would have to start soon. "Taking on such a hard project," was said by Warren's deep voice his fingers trailing over the design with a small smirk. When the frack did he come in?

I shrug my shoulder's "My mother was wanting one, this will make it more special if I can actually make it. But yeah go big or go home crying like baby because I failed miserably," I groan laying my head down. What was I thinking? I couldn't make this.

He gave a deep chuckle "I will help," he whispered as he placed a kiss to my head before moving on, so when I hear him his voice isn't so nice "You will fail if you try to make this, don't aim so high. Even with a smaller project your grade will be better," wow he should be a motivational speaker in schools all around the world.

I put my notes away as the bell rang, Hal was gone leaving us here so he could bring our bag. We watch Laura and Gage walking into the Drama room as Hal brings our bag in Danny was fast tossing on his red Christmas sweater with the words "Merry Christmas ya filthy animal" along with a prancing reindeer, his red snowy light Christmas beanie on. I pulled on my cream colored old fashion print Santa Claus light Christmas sweater, whimsical sterling silver Christmas tree charm earrings, Hal placed Nica's Sequin Christmas bow headband into my curled hair. Warren just watched this go down in the Metal shop classroom.

"Sorry Warren, we are de-throning Laura and Gage," Hal said as we walked out "I have to see this," was all he said as Beam, Lash, Speed, and a few others followed us all sitting in the far back. The curtains are closed as Laura and Gage take to the stage never opening the curtain, like a few others. Will, Magenta, Layla, and Nica walked up taking seats with Warren's crew as Danny and myself left Hal with them taking seats in the front.

Laura and Gage did have very nice voices, they sang the very same song as the one we chose, but ours was in Spanglish not just English. Laura in her pink moved across the stage as the judges looked happy, the three judges clapped as the song ended and they left the hall, giving Danny and I loathing looks as I smiled flipping them off. We are the very last to be called. I was nervous as we walked the stairs to the stage Hal and Will rushed up "For our first song we will also be singing Feliz Navidad," Danny smiled he gave me a nod.

The soft melody played in the background, Lash dubbed out the voices so only the music would play but soon enough Danny's voice mixed with the music, it was soft, it was swoon worthy that was for sure. I moved with him, the fake snow falling as the curtains opened, the sense was a home decorated for the holiday. A real tree with fake gift's, furniture, and such.

 **"A donde sea que yo esté**

 **Tu corazón alcanzaré**

 **Y una sonrisa en tu mirada pintaré,"** this had their full attention as they sat up straight seeing the backdrop and hearing Danny's voice.

I held the microphone close, we had practiced and practiced this but now with Warren and his crew, ours as well it was scary.

 _"No habrá distancia entre los dos_

 _Al viento volaré mi voz,"_ it came out soft with a hint of passion as Danny and I sang together **"Con mis deseos a tu alma llegaré,"**

Right than the beat in the music picks up, the melody upbeat as our joined voices picked up as well.

 **"Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad**

 **Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad,"** I tuned out the fact Warren had this huge smile plastered on his face.

 **"Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad**

 **Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad** " our bodies close as we danced my friends clapping in sinc as we asked, it didn't take a few of the girls in Warren's crew to join.

 **"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas"** Danny sang his voice heavenly.

 _"Celebremos juntos la vida"_ I started before he finished as that went on each starting before the other could finish, our voices mixing well, times rhythm and voices.

 **"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas"**

 _"Y que viva la alegría"_

 **"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

 **From the bottom of my heart,"**

 **"Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad**

 **Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad,"** at times my voice over taking his, as he wrapped his arms around me with a brilliant smile.

"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"

 _"Celebremos juntos la vida"_ I started before he finished as that went on each starting before the other could finish, our voices mixing well with times rhythm and voices.

 **"I want to wish you a Merry Christmas,"**

 _"Y que viva la alegría"_

 **"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

 **From the bottom of my heart,"**

 **"Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad**

 **Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad, "** together again as I clapped along.

 _"Navidad, Navidad, Navidad, Navidad, Navidad,"_ I smiled moving closer to the edge of the stage.

 **"Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad,"** as he copied my movement his voice happy but also so sexy.

 _" La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,"_ I danced around him.

 **"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"**

 _"Celebremos juntos la vida,"_

 **"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"**

 _"Y que viva la alegría,"_ This was the hard part, making sure one started at the correct time, as the other started.

 **"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas**

 **From the bottom of my heart,"**

 **Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad,**

 **Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad,"**

 **"All the love and joy,"**

 _"Feliz Navidad, ahhahhh,"_

 **"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"**

 **"Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad ,"** Start, stop, start stop, I chant in my head as Hal was getting into it.

 _"Feliz Navidad,"_

 _"Feliz Navidad,"_ I sang my hand on Danny's face.

 **"I wish you all the love the joy,"**

 _"Feliz Navidad,"_

" **All that love, love and joy,"**

 _"Feliz Navidad,"_

 **"I wish you love and joy,"**

 _"Feliz Navidad_ "

" **And no one can ever can destroy the love I got for you in this heart of mine,"** Danny held me looking into my eyes as if professing his love, but I wasn't Hal.

" _Felicidad"_

 **"All the love and joy,"**

" _Alegría,"_

 **"I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas,"**

 _"Navidad,"_ My voice rang clear hitting the high note at the very end. The crew's and the judges all stood cheering, I think we had this, but it would be a week-long process, in the Winter concert it was a ton of duets with two solo's so he and I would sing alone, one on Tuesday, the other on Friday.

"That is my man," was heard by Hal as Danny and I laughed "That is my cousin," Will screamed not to be out done, I was tired and red when my eyes turned seeing Fallen with a natural smile on his face, he was in the shadows clapping.

Will grabbed me from the stage placing me on the floor "Your voice is angelic," Warren pulled me into a firm hug before slinging his arm across my shoulder's. Magenta and them hiding the decor, soon enough her and Lash are with us outside.

I was sitting with Warren "Jasper, just give me a chance to talk. I like you, a lot, you're different than most girls. I had a bad feeling Gabriel had his eyes on you from hearing about you not sleeping, feeling you're being watched as well. Kailee told me you hadn't slept but I was talking with my mother about what could be done, I control fire, lava things like that not dreams, I can't protect you there. It kills me to say that, I have never felt as if I couldn't protect a person I cared for. I could just kill him and be done with it, but he thinks I had this great life with our "Father" but I had it the very same. Raised by a single mom, he never got the abuse I did, he shouldn't be so jealous," Warren was laying his feelings out, his eyes down cast as he talked.

I played with the sleeves of my long sweater as he talked "Do you like my brother? Find him attractive?" he asked me as my eyes widened "Serious? But no I don't like him like that, I mean when I am dreaming it is always or nearly always sexual, but I have no control...ever. But yes, I find him attractive, but I find you much more attractive than him," now he gave a sly smile as he pulled me into his lap, his warm body pressed against mine as he just held me until I had to go do homework.

He walked me to my dorm room with the girls, Magenta and Layla walked in before us, next was Anna and Nica. I should have stopped him but I didn't as Warren pressed his warm and incredibly soft lips to mine when a second later he was knocked off his feet by Fallen, he stood with a look of loathing "You can't have what is already mine, Brother,"

I slammed the door, I knew they would settle their issues at one point.


	6. Christmas Nazi and whip cream nipples

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! ALSO: I am only updating this story right now because it had been unfairly taken down. I'm using my husband's computer to do this, all of my other chapters are on mine. By Friday I will be updating my other stories so don't worry!**_

It was Friday.

I walked from the Drama room with the everyone else all talking in excited voices. Solo and duet headliners would be announced Monday. Fallen has come every other night into my dreams, now it was about me, not who their father was. I have no clue how they worked out the issue of "you had daddy more than me". But I guess their mothers got involved on Wednesday since both returned to school this morning to collect bags for the weekend. My own mother was waiting, I was still pissy about them hiding things from me, I knew my mother was dating but we agreed I wasn't ready to meet the man.

Anna had her bag as we waited together for our mother's to arrive, Will left with Auntie and Layla with her own mother "So yeah, Auntie Gina and Margo tore into the boys, they aren't putting up with this bullshit, when they both grew up with single mothers. Warren had it worse since Barron was there for three years. Now it is all you girl, they both like you," I scoffed.

"Well they both have potential" I smiled. I had hoped for this outcome, brothers shouldn't fight, they shouldn't hate each other and I didn't want to be caught in the middle of two bother's even if that means I date neither. My mother with so much grace for a very powerful Villainess moved from her sports car, but this weekend was the beginning of Christmas shopping, decorating the entire house which was what Zach, Lash, Speed, Ethan, and Will would be doing tomorrow all day like every year, only thing new is now Lash and Speed will be helping.

I was prepped to wake early and go to bed late. Gina was right behind her as we walked to their cars, I waved getting into the front seat of mothers' car "How was your weekend and week for that matter?" she smiled as she drove, she wasn't angry at me in the least.

I turned to give her a look "My weekend was fine, I was with Danny as you know, Layla and Hal as well. My week was good," there was really nothing to say about it, I knew my parents know my every move while I was there. "Yes, I know dear. For all this your father and I are both very sorry." her tone lowered and softened.

"I know ya'll were never getting back together, it was honestly never about me holding out hope you would. I loathe the fact he has been seeing her behind Layla and my back for years, I can't see his reasoning you told me a while ago you were dating and I didn't act out because you were very happy," she was nodding as I vented she just listened, agreed, and drove to her manor with its black gates.

She took my bag as I grabbed my backpack from between my legs "I have a meeting that I must attend, I shouldn't be gone more than an hour and a half, after we can eat pizza and ice cream. But the most important thing my angel is we are getting up at five in the morning, the season for cheer has come and we have much to do in our little time," I wanted to toss a fit but she was like this every year making it the very best it can be, even if she went way overboard with it.

"Again the Christmas Nazi has returned to wreak havoc over my weekend and Holidays," I smirk at her face as it turned red like her lipstick "I am no such thing," her eyes narrowed as I sit in the chair shrugging my shoulders, suggesting otherwise. She just grumbled grabbing her black bag "Order pizza when I text, try not to run off young lady," with that she was gone which was fine. I carried my bag to my bedroom, it was just a few doors down from my mother's. I put things away and showered since tomorrow was a big day for her, and every year we go through the very same thing. I walked down stair's turning on the t.v while I was texting Anna, Nica, Layla, Magenta, and Will who was happier than anything to come over tomorrow, it was money and time away from his father.

I rolled my eyes guess Kimber, Magenta's mother, put her ass on the pill right after she met Lash. Layla was at dinner with her mother having a stern talk about last weekend, but guess Layla isn't in any trouble. My mother's text came at 7 at night so I placed our normal order, and waited. I know what an enthralling evening, eating pizza and ice cream while watching movies.

 **Five am...**

No this wasn't happening, my mother turned back into the Christmas Nazi. She shook me nearly from my bed "Mother please," I groaned but she was relentless "Get up now little girl, there is much shopping to be done." she snapped at me pulling my duvet clean off me and the bed.

I growled "I AM UP!" I hated this but she smiled walking from the room as I tossed the duvet on my bed. I pulled the clothes from my lounge chair, it would take me a minute to dress, I hurried with my teeth, and hair took seconds since I just pulled on a black beanie. My room was cold as I walked in, in only my bra, panties, and never forget the beanie. I hurried pulling on the dark skinny jeans, next was my Snowman Christmas tree jumper with my black winter boots. Leaving my room with my bag and cell, she was trying to beat the crowd at Starbucks having us leave so early. I gave my mother a withering look but she just held the door open locking it behind us, it was dark as we drove away from the house heading down the long street.

About thirty minutes later we pulled into Starbucks, but pulling into the drive thru, waiting in line to order before we got food since I was shopping with the sounds of a mating whale coming from me. Soon she had her White chocolate double expresso latte and me my Ginger bread spice latte. We head to Ihop a normal routine for us on her weekend, she wasn't the best cook let's just say that. I devour my food as she eats like a Princess, but in the morning, I was always hungry.

"I cleaned the small space in my trunk so we could fit a good amount into my car. I know maybe I will trade it in and get a more spacious car, or keep this one and get another." she said her eyes looking far off as I just watched and listened to her ramble, it was now nearly 7:45 am.

I sighed "Time. Just get another car, save the trouble of debating mom," I was up as she paid, the drive wasn't long but the Mall was going to get packed very soon. When we parked, there was already eager shoppers waiting for it to open, my mother was the pushiest woman I knew, but when I saw Margo and Gina I hit the brakes, but the very dyed red hair of Anna was a saving grace.

I waved "ANNA SAVE ME," my mother wacked me "Seriously before the Christmas Nazi kill's me," I laughed moving further away from her deadly hand bag, Anna was laughing as I made my way over to her. Gina and Margo hugged mother placing kisses to her cheeks "Margo you have yet to meet my baby girl." mother chimed in as Anna and I chatted together.

Margo was stunning, not as stunning as mother, but nearly the same as Gina, guess Barron liked them that way "Hello, aren't you gorgeous. Bet you have boy's fighting over you," Margo smiled shaking my hand as Anna nearly pissed herself laughing "Shut it Anna. It is a pleasure to meet you Ma'am," I gave her a smile as they looked at Anna. Gina gave her niece one look "What is so very funny sweetie?" I groaned now they stare at me "Boy's fighting over her. Warren and Gabriel are," yeah the only boys to like me are brothers, hot ones too.

The women just gave each other looks as I grabbed Anna pulling her a little way's away "Thanks for alerting them," my voice a hiss as she stopped laughing "That isn't something we can get in the middle of," Mother was the first to say with her two friends agreeing.

"Of course you can't get in the middle of it, Jasper is already there," I turned seeing Magenta with her mother and Summer, Layla was on her cell.

"Her," I hissed again as my mother gave me another hard nudge to the ribs "Hello Kimber, Summer," my mother always polite as I say "Hello Kimber, you look very nice," I really liked Magenta's mother she was really laid back and mellow.

Everyone noticed I never greeted Summer, but I hugged Magenta and Layla. I walked for what seemed like hours, my hands filled with bags when a silky dark voice chimed in "Let me carry those, it looks as if your arms are nearly falling off," I knew the voice, Fallen.

I turn "I am taking them to mother's car, you're welcome to haul them there," I offered him the bags, he without saying another word took them from me, Anna gave me a look but hell it wouldn't kill me to be nice, he was Warren's brother. We left the adult's heading to mother's car, it was a shimmering black "A little inconvenient for shopping of mass destruction?" he smiled now that comment made me laugh.

I held the trunk as he loaded it down "I know, the Christmas Nazi needs an SUV for this time of year." he smiled back we walked back trying to locate my mother who was in Victoria's secret the moment her eyes found me she smiled "I have your order baby girl," she held up bright blue lace panties and bra with a smile waving them around as my eyes nearly fell from their sockets.

I gave Fallen a look "Forget you saw them," but he shook his head no "Oh wait until tonight," he laughed walking away as his own mother called for him. This was horrible he would be waiting the moment I feel to sleep; I would be in what he saw.

"Thanks mom," I walked over as she just flipped her hair. Near eight at night we stop with Magenta, her mother, Gina and Anna, Fallen and his mother at Highlands to have dinner while Will and the crew finished the house. I ordered sea food yawning as Fallen waggled his brows at me with a sexy wink "I hear Jennifer James is now single," I offer as he scoffed at me "I haven't given up, Warren can't have everything," he smiled as I tossed my cloth napkin at him.

Anna gave a chuckle "Warren isn't giving her up either."

"Can we not talk about my love life, or lack there-of, at dinner," Margo and Gina gave me pitying looks as our food was served. Fallen made conversation and of course my mother liked him, I know she was warier of the eldest brother but never gave me a concrete reason she brushed my question's off as we drove saying "Fallen and yourself are suited well together, even your powers are intertwined." her smile, her make-up still perfect.

The house was a beacon of Christmas glory inside was above even her own standards. Will and his Christmas crew waited inside drinking pop and eating pizza from the box when we walked in loaded down with bag's, Will was the first up helping. "Thank you baby boy," Lash and Speed ogled my mother as I raised my brow.

Mother was in heaven as she was more than happy to fork out large bills to these fine gentlemen, Will was staying the night since his parents are out of town "How was shopping with Auntie?" I fixed him with a glare "Christmas Nazi," I let my head rest against the sofa as mother was putting bags away in her closet.

Will was happy to go to his room in mother's house as I took my own gifts to my room, I had three weeks to get more and wrap them, I need all that time so I could procrastinate until the day before. I leave my jeans on the chair before pulling on a large top falling asleep with ease.

 **Dream...**

I move from the warm bed in nothing but my blue lace under garments. Gabriel sit's in the chair in only a pair of black jeans and a smile. "Come here, you're so beautiful Jasper." there was always this side of Gabriel, he was so mellow, sweet, smart, he was the very same outside of dreams too, could hold a long conversation about any topic, that wasn't a trait Warren shared. Warren could talk about certain topics only.

The room was warm as I sit with Gabriel, this was only a dream "Thank you, can you dream up a robe?" but he just laughed sweeping me up into his arms his strides long as he made it back to the bed my body pressed into the mattress with his body as my blanket. I knew he liked to stalk other people's dreams, but he flat out said James wasn't one of them, not a fan of blonde hair. His lips trailed down my throat as his hands gripped my bare waist pulling, stalking my dreams whenever he felt like it. The bed became soft, next thing I knew I was covered with whipped cream as was Gabriel who was laughing "Oh very funny," I moved my body tackling his sending us further into the pool of whipped cream, I laughed trying to get away but he just pulled me back.

"Like sprinkles on your sundae?" with a simple snap of his fingers it was literally raining rainbow sprinkles, my hair was sticky and covered in rainbows but this was the most fun I have had.

I had an idea "Can we go fuck with Laura?" now his eyes filled with mirth "Your wish is my command," I was cleaned but still in my unders "At least a pair of jeans," I sighed as tight leather pants like magic appeared on my body "So hot," he moaned pressing his lips to my neck as mist covered everything, I moaned as he hit that spot that drove me crazy. The mist looked very silvery moving as if over large rocks but when it moves and the room is clear once again we are in Laura's room in her dream. I remember this day, since I see Danny, Hal, and myself all sitting with her, all laughing this was right before she met Gage.

Fallen gave me a look before his eyes misted over and we stand invisible in Warren's dream "How entertaining," Gabriel whispered as we watched Warren being Warren, being with his friends and Family makes him happy. "We have to go," I say I didn't want to stick around as Gabriel didn't hesitate to drop me back into whipped cream "You are just kinky," I screamed trying to clean the mess from my face.

The way he smiles though "A tad, but now it is time for you to wake up." now his voice was a whisper as I bent down with us both covered and pressed my own lips to his before we both woke from this dream. "See you later,"

My eyes tried to adjust to sunlight as I moved from my bed, I was supposed to hang with Anna for a little as I pulled my jeans from yesterday on, I hooked my strapless bra before grabbing my pure black off shoulder crop sweatshirt with nice loose sleeves my entire midsection showing. I hated that Warren was always busy, so was Gabriel, but one made time for me while the other didn't, but that was just me being selfish.

Mother walks right in as I finish tying my black winter boots "Have fun with Anna, I am going shopping so hurry so I can drop you," shopping again, thankfully she gave me some leeway today, I wouldn't be hauled through another mall into every single store front. "I'm ready," I stand with my cell in hand she was nice enough to hand me more cash and my tote bag. I loved my mother.

I made Will get in back which was a very tight fit. We dropped him at home Auntie was waving "See you in a little Jazz," he smiled as we waved back to Auntie. Soon I was dropped at Starbucks seeing Layla, Magenta, Nica, and Anna waiting, I waved to mom as we walked in to order some drinks. "Nice top, trying to impress me," I turned, it was Gabriel "Stalking me again," it wasn't even a question.

He smirked but rolled his eyes "Getting my mother a coffee," I smile at him 'She has good taste,".

The young girl gave Fallen a very sly wink but he just held me from behind making her turn a very nice shade of green, I was thankful she wasn't making my coffee "I need a Ginger bread spice latte, Venti please," I smile "Add another of the very same and a Mocha soy latte also Venti," Fallen held out the cash, I would seriously date him if he continues to act so sweet, coffee and pizza are the key to my heart.

The girls laugh as Fallen messes with Anna who blushed "I was only stating you and Kailee would make a very nice couple," he back tracked as she fumed but smiled when our names are called, the drink was hot "I must go mother is waiting. I will see you in a little Jasper," he never called me Jazz or Jazzy it was always Jasper, which was welcome. "Tell Margo I said hello," with a swift kiss to his cheek he was gone.

Layla smiled "Trouble times two with your choice of guys," it was true "It's horrible, I honestly shouldn't date either. Gabriel gives me attention and time, he is smart. Warren is smart but he acts like I am one of his friends, nothing special" everyone knew this to be true, he had those sweet moments don't get me wrong.

Anna looked sad "Come on," she called as we walked down the street buying things from stores, I need stuff for our dorm. Nica held a Metallica poster up to Anna and I as we give her a thumbs up. She was seeing Beam who made her super happy as she put it. I found some really awesome vintage necklaces perfect for Gabriel, I already got him and Warren gifts yesterday, but I had to get these. They are added to my bags, we stopped at Starbucks again getting more coffee after we walked into the Gym/Martial arts studio with Anna who waved to some buff dude, guess she has been here before.

I see Danny and Hal, who smile at me with sweat dripping from their bodies "My baby," was called as they rushed me after I set my coffee and bags on the same table the girls did "No, you boys are dirty and stink," I waved my hand in front of my nose when I see Warren in the ring.

Anna pulled me onto the long bench handing me my drink as we watched, I listened to the music, it was from a movie called Over the Top.

"The game is ours to play.

Oh, tell me why

There are no alibis," it was a good song as Warren was really good, knocking the men out, when one fell another jumped in it was rather dumb to jump in against him.

"Winner takes it all,

Loser takes a fall

Fight to the beginning of the end

Winner takes it all

Until he breaks the fall

In time, he'll make it over the top," the song was befitting this class as the losers are falling to the hard floor "This is what he does on his off time," I say as Anna laughed "He has been training since he was little, helps with his Bi-polar." I nodded my eyes moving back to him when he finally notices us watching, a large smile lights his face as he jumps from the ring with an older man in his wake.

He uses a small towel running it over his face "Hey ladies," his voice was sinful, his smile a criminal offence "Hey Warren," they all say as I sip my drink. "You don't have time to chat up girls, Peace," this guy was an ass.

Warren just sighed "That wasn't very nice to say, what if one of us was his girlfriend," it was Layla we are rubbing off on the little tree hugger "He doesn't have time for a girl, he knows this," I gave Warren a look his eyes meeting mine "Come on girls, Warren can't talk to us or have a girlfriend since the old man said so," Magenta laughed as we all followed her lead but Warren took my arm "Jaz, I can have a girl he isn't my boss." but I pulled away from his slack hold.

I fixed him with a stare, willing my powers to stay in control "I doubt, look Warren I like you, I really do but you treat me as if I am one of your friends, not a girl you want to date. You have these sweet moments but in general you treat me like a friend," Anna chimed in "She is right, you do, you make no time to make her feel special. Gabriel does every day, you're about to lose Jasper to your younger brother," she said her small voice tuned cold as I just took my bags leaving with the girls, we are meeting our mothers back at Starbuck's, which I wouldn't get until next weekend...My heart was breaking at that thought.


	7. Falcon punch to the heart

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Warren was waiting in the court yard for me, or so Anna informed me. I pulled on the black boho crop top, it paired well with my black and white maxi skirt "Don't want to deal with this," slipping on my sandals when Nica chimed in "Here wear these," I held my palm out as she dropped her moon chain earrings "Awesome thanks," I smiled putting them on before getting my bag and phone as we left the room the hall's filling up, I see Laura laughing with Gage but it sounds forced now. I told Danny and Hal about going into her dream, they were shocked but gave them hope she would grow up before it was too late.

Will waved me over "Hey, my dad is going out of town again this weekend," he frowned this has been happening "It is very odd, but guess not a bad thing. Talk Auntie into a divorce," we all smiled "I plan on it, I mean I am 15 now I think any judge would give me a damn say in who I live with," which was very true as I told him many times.

The clouds roll in like dark waves as Warren and his crew stand talking in the court yard, Fallen among their ranks, I felt a twinge of anger seeing Lee flirting with Fallen, but hell he wasn't my man, he touched her cheek right before he placed a small kiss to it, when his eyes snapped to mine, his hand dropped real fast "Men are fickle animal's," it was Kailee her arm entangled in Anna's, Gabriel was right perfect couple.

I just make my way away from them, the whole crew "Jasper please stop," I walked a little further away but he was able to catch up to my pace with one fluid movement my body was facing Gabriel as Danny, Hal, and Warren watched us, Warren looked ready to come over and remove his brother from my side.

Fallen gave me a soft look "It meant nothing Jasper, I don't like her. Please don't," he always had a more vulnerable side unlike Warren who looked happy I was mad at his brother.

I stood my ground "Whatever was about to happen with us is done, I really thought you cared. I walk from my dorm seeing you up on Lee, I mean Lee the most slut-tastic girl in his crew. Your hands and lips on her, so keep them there. Stay away from me and my dreams Gabriel!" my eyes flashing before he could mutter a comeback I was gone; my feet carrying me to Edan Hall where I forced Will to get my food. I sat nearly in tears with Layla; her arms around me. I was acting stupid, we are not even dating.

I was hungry but my stomach was churning. I pushed my tray away but Danny and Hal eating "Jazzy, come on," it was Danny his hand out to me "Where we going?" I asked "Class early," this was doable, I walked out with bag in hand. Fallen wasn't anywhere in sight, even when we walked outside heading to class. Hal had the first two classes different than us, sadly. Even as the day progresses I stay pretty grumpy, I knew deep down that just because I clicked with Gabriel doesn't mean we were going to get together, this was a life lesson, you don't always get a guy like that. Grant I liked Warren, more he just didn't click on every level, doesn't mean he wouldn't be a great guy, he already is.

I tap my pencil on the desk as the movie played, it was old movies of Hero's in action, how some Villains are not bad. Irony. I rested my head against Hal after he took my pencil annoyed by the constant tapping, Danny slip me a note. Trying to make as little noise as possible as I unfolded it "His loss," was all it said.

I wrote back "We weren't together, it means nothing. I am over it, not like we were about to get to together any ways I kind of like Warren," which was true, I really did, just wish he treated me like more than one of his friends, unless he wanted it to stay just that. But Danny scoffed scribbling a replay.

"Try again, maybe on someone who doesn't know you. You and Fallen were good together but things happen don't let this shit hold you back from trying with Warren," I sighed this was crazy "Have you joined Warren's fan club?" I shoved it back hearing him laugh also making the teacher move our way.

She was stern "Enough from back here," she decided to take the seat behind us ruining our fun, I walked with the boys to lunch seeing Magenta waving us over to Warren's table "Come on look Will and the crew are over there," Hal begged as we grabbed tray's, Danny and Hal both giving me looks, this was bullshit. I grabbed two Coke's not able to stomach food, I really didn't want to sit over there and they should have respected that.

Danny takes more food than normal, we leave the line heading right for Warren's table "Drama after school," Danny smiled he was excited "Drama during school as well," Anna jumped up giving me a hug before pulling me down into the empty chair next to her. Warren was next to me as Gabriel was right in front of me, I really wanted to go, I could stay for a few minutes then I would make some excuse and leave. Lee looked at me every few minutes, either in fear or worry. The table was filled with conversation, everyone seemed happy well except Gabriel and myself, Warren gave me a smile "I have the things you will need for your end of year project, I am sure I have my work cut out for me since I offered to help you," a small chuckle escaped his lips "Oh you do, you really, really do," I had to smile at the look on his face.

It was easy to talk to him "I got to go, need to stop by my locker," I was up my bag in hand even though we still had twenty minutes left. Fallen stood ready to walk with me "Leave her alone, your little pda with Lee has made it known you have no chance with Jasper," it was Layla who stood speaking.

This was enough "We will be friends, but for now that is all," he gave me a look before walking off as I left to my own locker; this was all I could give Gabriel right now, it could have been more but he kind of messed that up, it was something stupid. I should have known he would be there waiting for me, his face was soft his eyes warm as I stopped in front of my locker.

He moved enough that I was able to unlock it, I stood waiting for him to talk as I took my blue print's in their personal folder, my notes as well for Metal shop. "I messed up, if you need time then I will back off. But you and I will always have something, even when you and my brother start dating, deep down it will be you and me. I will have to live with knowing I ruined what we nearly had, what maybe one day we will have." he walked away not letting me give a proper replay, he needed to talk and he did as I slammed my locker. I walked away as well, I knew some things he said held so much truth, he and I would have feelings for each other for years to come but for now it was friends or nothing.

Warren stood waiting "Are you okay?" was all he said "I am fine, but thank you for asking," without another word he pulled me into a hug "Want me to beat the shit out of him?"

"No, I am fine. We weren't dating, I am not dating anyone. Gabriel and yourself can do whatever with whoever," I was a little ticked but Warren just pulled back looking down at me "With whoever?" giving him a nod "Yes," with that his lips came crashing down on mine his hands moving up my back until I felt the extreme heat from his gloved hands. I winced in pain "Get your hands off my niece," It was a loud bellow as we both turned seeing Uncle his face nearly purple in his anger. What was he even doing here?

Warren just held tighter "You don't come up to me and demand I do anything," Warren growled as Uncle made a move to come forward when Mr. Boy walked forward, he was cute with a good build, long sandy blond hair "Leave Steve, you don't rule here you have zero authority to tell my students what they can or can't be doing. Peace and Stronghold get to class," he ordered as Warren pulled me away.

"Bye Uncle," I say having to be nice, he always ratted me out to my father.

I stand in Drama with Danny, the rest of the Drama students waiting on pin's and needle's as Mr. Luther stood on the stage with a smile, his clipboard in hand "It was a very hard decision, not one Mrs. Boomer nor Principal Power and myself made lightly. You will all have roles but we came to a unanimous decision that Danny and Jasper will have the main duets, and the two-main solo's during the Winter concert. I know you all will join in congratulating them on a job very well done," I stood cheering as Danny picked me up swinging me through the air as the class cheered, all but Gage who looked pissed. Laura even clapped so we made the choice to not rub it in her face. We walked out to our friends waiting "We ground them into the dirt," Danny gloated as Anna and Nica screamed with Layla and Magenta rushing to hug me.

Warren smiled giving me a hug but his brother was missing. We all walked back to the dorms for our studying and homework, Warren was leaving at three for work so he went to his own room to do his own work. He gave me a lingering kiss before he walked away.


	8. Bare Naked Chesties

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

I was a little shocked we aren't going to be having the Christmas party this year at Holden Manor but daddy said him and Uncle, well I am sure it was all Uncle, decided it would be at daddy's this year. Another thing that worried me was Gabriel, don't get it wrong he has done as I asked but it still worried me he hasn't invaded my dreams, he started dating James a few days ago, the very same with Warren and me. At time's my eye twitched seeing them together, but I would see him looking at his brother with a glare before sensing I was looking, his eyes would move to mine for a small moment. We have said a few words in passing over this last two weeks. Today was Friday and the beginning of our Holiday break. I had two new dresses one for my father's Christmas party and one for mothers, both very different in appearance.

I gather things for my vacation, it was my mother's weekend but I would go to Dad's party with her tomorrow, and see him Christmas eve and day, they got along great so custody was never an issue between them. The girls packing but again I was only taking a bag, I still had clothes at mom's and some at Dad's.

Warren was actually a great boyfriend, he could be annoying but sweet at the same time. The winter concert went off without a hitch, down side now Mr. Luther was planning a bigger performance since the Winter concert was such a roaring success. Nica's family has been invited to my dad's party while Anna's to mothers since dad was not thrilled with my dating Warren, not because his father, but I guess a year or two back Warren caused some destruction. That was all I knew.

We all walked together heading for our family's, I watched as Gabriel left James without a kiss heading to his mother who waved at me from her BMW, Warren was already gone at work. "Hurry baby girl, Starbucks is calling our name," mother yelled making others stare at her. But I ran to her car not caring that others are looking, sliding in she was in and we are off heading to Starbucks.

Rain started pouring down as we waited in the drive thru "Margo was very un-happy with the end of yours and Gabriel's relationship, but Gina is rather happy you're with Warren," Mother smiled tapping her debit/credit card on the steering wheel her dark eyes locked on my face.

She was judging my expressions "Gabriel and I still care for each other, but he messed up, we're friends. I really like Warren," was all the information I was willing to give away right now. I loved the rain as it coated the windows, the air chilly "Well I have some news, Gina, Margo, Warren, Anna, and Gabriel will be at our home for a week. Gina is having new hard wood floors placed into her home, I rather not have them staying in a nice hotel. Margo is having her home painted with the kitchen being redone so I hope this isn't a problem for you. Last I wanted to be able to invite Khal, I think it is time." I turned fully now she was dead serious.

My head hit the back of the seat "It's going to be tense and weird mom. But whatever," I groaned but she smiled taking it as a yes for both. This meant I was meeting Khal, my world was spinning, first dad now mother, and her house guests, I just figured I was locking doors when they all came.

So, when we arrived home two cars are parked in my mother's driveway, she didn't mention they would already be here. "Nice mom," I stomped like a toddler taking my bag "I locked Will's room, Warren and Gabriel are sharing a guest room so the ladies have their own." her long black hair trailing behind her as we walked passed the small fountain heading towards the front doors.

I wasn't mad not in the least when we walked in seeing Gina and Margo setting presents under the tree as Anna was crossed legged on the floor with a small orange kitten. "Going to go unpack," I smiled taking my bag to my room, debating on just dragging Anna in and locking the doors behind us. But was happy playing with the kitten, I of course will take it from her for some time before giving it back. My room as I left it, I added some pictures after un-packing my duffle, I wasn't going out so time to change clothes. I pulled on some gray and black knit short's and a black crop top with 'We're all mad here' scribbled across my chest. Pulling my hair into a messy bun walking out my feet bare, maybe having company wouldn't be so terrible.

I sit with Anna playing with her kitten, Mr. Wiggles, in the family room with it's large bay windows "You don't have a pet?" she seemed very shocked by this. "No, I am either with my dad or mom, they have busy life's and have Hero duty too. Now that I am at Boarding school it would be pointless," but maybe having a pet of my own would be nice, but that would mean one of my parents would have to keep watch for five days and that wasn't very fair for me to ask.

Anna looked back when her name was called "Annabelle, please un-pack and show Mr. Wiggles to his litter box. It is placed in the bathroom on the first floor, the one connected to the kitchen." Gina smiled her peach colored dress brining out her Amber colored eyes as she gave Anna a stern look. "I will be back," she let out a frustrated sigh getting up. I walked into the kitchen getting a coke before walking into the back garden with my measuring tape in hand. I nearly froze the moment I stepped out but I need to do this. I found the spot my fire pit would go, within ten minutes it was done and the measurements written down.

Christmas music blared the moment I walked in seeing Gabriel in black basketball shorts and nothing more "We are leaving to do some more shopping, any care to come?" Margo asked touching her son's hair "I will have to decline, I'm getting ready to leave on a date," I wanted to scoff.

Her eyes narrowed but soften as she looks to me "No thank you, I have completed my shopping and must wrap before Christmas," which was true, so she leaves as I grab another Coke leaving the kitchen.

Gabriel stopped me "I put your gift under the massive monstrosity your mother calls a tree. But your real gift is in my bag, meet me on Christmas night so I can give it to you alone," his voice so caring.

"I will also put yours under the tree. I am trying to still be in your life, isn't that what we both want?' I asked placing my hand on his bare chest getting him to look me in the eyes "I want you, not only in my life but by my side. I understand we are with other people because I fucked up, this whole issue is my fault." he walked away again...This was going to be a long week, two parties, company, and meeting my mother's new boyfriend.

Warren loved seeing me, and it was nice to know he was so different here than school, he was off for the next four days. Me and Anna leave to my room, I had to get dressed for dad's Christmas party, my dad and Summer would be coming to mothers later tonight. I sit in my unders while she curled strands of hair intertwining them into a large bun, she left hair giving it a curl to frame my face as I did light make-up, all neutral colors. My mother was also getting ready.

Margo walked in with two boys behind her, she had my dress in a garment bag both boys looking in "Not dressed," Anna yelled as Warren groaned Fallen laughed "I have seen her like this many times,"

Fallen's own mother chimed in "Once upon a dream," he smirked as Warren dragged him from my door with one last look. Anna helped me into my black pumps then the Jovani sleeveless high-low lace-trim cocktail dress with white flowers adoring it. I was ready, this dress wouldn't piss off anyone at dads' party.

We had to hurry or risk being later than we already are, Warren was a little ticked that I wasn't going to be around while the caters and shit came, but this was normal for me having to go to both.

My Uncle gave my clothes a once over before smiling, I noticed his knuckles marked up, maybe even blood on them as if someone clawed him. "Hello my darling, you look like a true vision." He gave me a hug before he spoke again "Lane," Uncle said inclining his head to mother.

She just scoffed moving into the house where daddy hugged her close before pulling me into a bone crushing hug "You both look stunning, again putting other woman to shame. Come mingle, I know boring with these people. Soon we will have a real party at your manor Lane," Daddy winked pulling mother away as I found Will, Magenta, Nica, and Layla eating cheese cubes and meat. "This will be the longest two hours of my life," I chimed in getting their attention.

Will hugged me "My mom and I are going to Aunt Lane's party, Dad said he has to leave for some business." this was great, we tried avoiding adults' chit chatting to us, my mother looked annoyed much like I felt.

Summer walked around chatting up guests, she was in her element "Sorry my mother is such a bitch," Layla said popping a chunk of salami in her mouth chewing "Yeah..." I gazed at her but she smiled as her mother was baring down on us like a rabbit animal.

Her green eyes bright 'Girl's don't you think you should greet our guests," she smiled when daddy came up "Leave them Summer. We aren't in a good place right now acting in this manor isn't helping," he snapped "We have already talked to many here, very boring old people," I smiled as I take Layla's hand seeing Summer near tears as dad walked away, I stopped "Try being a nicer person, stop being so jealous," was my advice to her before running off with her daughter.

"You're coming, right?" I asked her "I am," Layla was invited along with Magenta, Speed, Lash and Will. Nica came back with drinks. Beam was waiting for her at my place.

So, when the crowd was gone and it is clean we all leave heading towards a real party, mothers house was about to be filled. Layla, Nica, Magenta, and Anna run with me to my room to change clothes. I changed into lace up heels, Layla helped me with the sleeveless deep red Marchesa dress that is rendered in brocade and features a deep v-neckline with a fitted bodice, a flounced peplum with an asymmetrical cut and a full mini length skirt. It showed serious leg and good amount of chest, my Uncle wasn't attending this year.

"You look hot," Kailee laughed from her seat on my bed "Thanks, come on the party is about to start." so we girls walked down the front hall steps seeing Summer on dads' arm, their eyes bulged at my dress. My mother smiled as she talked to Auntie Josie. Beam took Nica away as the bell chimed throughout the house as guest started arriving. The music played as guest's moved throughout the house and grounds, Gina pointed out her son who was talking to his brother so I made my way to them, both looked fantastic "Hey there boys," they turned seeing me.

Warren and Gabriel looked shocked that I would wear such a dress "You looking smoking hot," Warren wrapped his arms around me "Jasper, your looks have put your own mother to shame," Gabriel had a way with words "Thank you both, come in and join the party." James was waiting for her man, who just held her hand, I was in Warren's arms when my mother and father, along with Summer and a tall man. He had deep brown hair with blond mixed in, he was ripped with serious muscle, tattoo's covering the skin I could see. He was dressed in a gray three-piece suit, with a blue tie.

My mother smiled taking his hand "Jasper my dearest. This is my boyfriend Khal. Khal this is my baby girl, Jasper," she was smiling and so happy, I stood with my hand out, Khal smiled giving it a shake. "Damn Lane, you were right she is a stunner. Jasper, I have been waiting to properly meet you." His voice was so deep as daddy and mama looked happy that I wasn't going ape shit. But again my mother never hide the fact she was dating.

Warren was content to just relax with me leaned against his body as we watched everyone having a ball, it was near ten at night when the door burst pen Uncle's frame filled the door as he walked in smiling. His eyes finding us cuddled together, his gaze filled with hate, on his pants is blood...


	9. Breakfast with the losers

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

When I woke, the room was freezing, it was Christmas morning. I stumbled on stiff legs from my bed, I brushed my hair and teeth, no good reason for stank breath. I looked at the clock, it was barley seven, but we always go out to a massive breakfast with dad, I was only allowed to open a few gifts before that. Dad or mom would bring theirs after we ate. I walked down the front hall staircase, the tree was twinkling, no other teens are up, or that I see.

I walked into the room seeing three adults', our mothers, all smiling over photo albums "Time for gifts?" I make them all jump, hands covering their hearts.

Mother answered, "In a few hunnie, Anna and Warren have to at least wake up," I groaned leaving them, I sit near the tree looking at which gift's I should choose to open first. I wasn't used to having to wait to at least open the four I was normally allowed to, before we eat, then come home to open the rest. I jumped when the front door opened. It was Fallen with Starbucks, this got me off the cold floor, running up to him placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Gabriel," he gave me a heart-breaking smile.

"This one is yours," he pointed as I took the Venti latte. The other women coming in. The smell of fresh baked cookies, cinnamon, apples, and pumpkin filled the house.

They each took their coffee while I dragged Fallen to the tree "We can't open any since those losers are still sleeping." I grumbled as the women laughed.

Mother answered, "She has always been very excitable on Christmas morning,"

"Well, as she should be. It is such a nice time of year, the snow, family together," Gabriel smiled drinking his latte.

I smiled, "He gets it," and he really did.

Gloria finally at eight went and got her niece and son, since we must leave soon. I was dressed and ready. Simple jeans and a Christmas sweater, with brown boots. Warren, Anna, and Gloria walked down twenty minutes all dressed "Finally losers," I scoffed as Fallen laughed at the looks on their faces.

Margo spoke, "Seems young Jasper does not like to wait to open her gifts," they laughed.

I answered, "I only get to open four before we have to leave," I pouted like a spoiled child, Warren took me yesterday to Danny's and Hal to drop gifts off, Will, Magenta, Nica all had theirs as well. Warren took a seat behind me as Anna sat between her two cousins.

Gloria spoke first, "These are Anna's and Warren's gifts, Jasper," as two gifts are put in front of me, one was a nice size box that was wrapped in silver and blue, it was so pretty, the other en envelope which all the woman looked a little ticked about.

Margo was next, "This is from Gabriel," another was set in front of me, it was wrapped in such shimmering paper, it wasn't a big box, it was small. I didn't want to open it, but I was. I climbed over the gifts, finding some of mine, one for Anna, Gabriel, Warren, Margo, Mama, and Gloria. I stumbled nearly falling, I still had more for them, but we are short on time.

I gave mama her's first, next was Margo, Gloria, Gabriel, Anna and last was Warren, who held the thin long box wrapped in shimmering red, it looked as if a drunk person wrapped it, I was taking lessons every year from mom after this.

"We must hurry," mother smiled her long black hair pinned away from her face.

I knew she was sad, "Mom why not invite Khal to have some breakfast, then come over and open gifts. I got one for him," I had Warren rush me out yesterday to find something for him. My mother smiled it made the room brighter.

She answered, "You mean it baby girl?" I just rolled my eyes.

"I mean it," she whipped her cell out her fingers flying across the pad before she set it down, her fingers removing the bow, as everyone took that as a go.

Gloria held up the new purse I had gotten her "My dear, this is so very sweet. I wanted this one but it was sold out," I really put time, thought and maximum effort into what I picked. Anna screamed, her box huge but inside was two tickets to her favorite singer, Melanie Martinez.

Anna rushed me, her arms coming around me as we lay on the floor "Thank you so much!" she laughed until a snort came out, this had us all laughing.

I opened Fallen's first, inside was a book, it was engraved with designs. I picked it up, it was blank inside "I know you like to write," was all Gabriel said as I looked seeing a pen, a floral design engraved with my name.

I smiled, "It is so wonderful, I love it" a faint blush colored his cheeks as he held up the necklaces I got him.

He answered, "As much as I love these, just my style,"

I held one last one, the envelope a simple red one. I pulled out the card seeing Warren's writing "I am not good at picking things out, I am sorry," inside was a gift card for Starbucks, I could use this, it was fifty dollars, so much coffee.

I gave him a kiss to the cheek "Thank you," but Anna groaned.

"Warren, come on. Your first Christmas together and you get her a gift card? We could have helped," but it was still a great gift.

I saw Warren turning red "I love it, we all know my love of Starbucks," the older ladies gave slight laughs, but his mother looked upset.

Warren held up a leather wallet, it was pure black with his initials burned into it. A sterling silver chain with a matching leather button holder, he smiled "It's perfect," he meant it too.

I stood "Come on, I am hungry." Taking my coffee as we all started getting our purse's and heading to the cars, my mother looks over at me as we drive.

She smiled, "That was very nice, Jasper. He tried and you saw that," I knew this time wasn't about getting things, but I loved seeing people so happy.

"He did try, and I love Starbucks," it was all true. We pull into Ihop, seeing dad, Summer, and Layla, I wanted to groan not knowing she was going to be here. Lucky I got her a gift since this means she was coming back to the house.

Warren took my hand as we walked into the warm building "Sorry, I should have tried harder. All I got you was a fucking gift card," I was a little surprised he only got me one thing, but it did come from the heart.

I answered, "Warren, don't over think it, I love it. It came from you, that was all that mattered," he kissed me, just a slow, small kiss making my insides burn.

We all sit, Layla was next to Anna and I, the adults laughing as Layla just goes on and on about how she wasn't able to open any, they are in my dad's car. I neglected to tell her we opened a few since she would be in a mood.

"Can we join, Steve left on business." It was Auntie and Will, my dad looked pissed "He sure has been doing that much more than normal. Josie, I love my brother, but you and Will mean much more to me. I think it is time for a divorce, you own half of everything, William is old enough to say who he lives with. You have Siren and I behind you on this,"

"HELL YEAH," I said before holding my hands over my mouth, all eyes are on me.

"Jasper, is right. You and William may stay at my estate, he has a room already, I have more than enough room. I see the marks, you need to leave before he ends up killing you,"

I jumped in, "It is not the time, one it is Christmas, second we are in public. Third Mr. Boy has the hots for Auntie, has her picture in his office," now we all laughed as we ordered. Gabriel and I picked on his brother while we wait for our food. Will was joining in, so soon Layla, and Anna did too.

Two hours later finds us in front of the massive tree, I am between Gabriel and Warren as gifts are handed out until under the tree is bare except a few for Uncle. Warren opened two more from me, one a gift card to the tattoo place he liked, next was new boots. Anna got a new Cry Baby tee and skirt. Fallen got some belts, and this new pair of black pants with white ripped sashes. "These are perfect, I just bought a top that will go perfect with these," he smiled as the adults watched us.

I got Layla a new breed of flower, she was putting it in soil as we speak, Will got a new laptop. Everyone was laughing, drinking hot coco as we opened gifts, my mother was nestled up to Khal as I stood with his gift and Summers. Summer was laughing at Mr. Wiggles who was all about the cat nip I gave him.

"Here you go Khal, and here you go Summer," they both looked surprised, none more than Summer. "Thank you Jasper," Khal nearly crushed me with his hug.

He pulled out nice sweater, but under it was a very nice, if I do say so, watch, I noticed he didn't wear one," he strapped on the watch with its leather band. "She must get her gift ideas from you Lane," he chuckled, but I knew mother didn't get him the same thing.

Summer fiddled with her silver spiraled ribbon, until she finally opened it she collected figurines of animals, but only certain brand, so I had managed to locate three that are very rare, only a few made. She looked close to tears. I turn back to my friends everyone having a good time as Anna was trying her hardest to put bows in Warren's hair.

I stood with a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream "Hey," I turned seeing Gabriel, he loved the four gifts I got him. But in his hand was a small box.

"Hey yourself, did you enjoy today?" I asked as he came closer setting the gift in my hand.

He answered, "Very much, Warren is looking for you. Might want to open the gift in your room," he smiled pulling me into the house. Warren gave us a look "Found her," he smirked walking away, but his hand felt as if it didn't want to let go of mine.

But he did as I turned to my boyfriend "Gabriel said you were looking for me,"

"I was, where were you?"

"I was outside, getting away from the chaos for a few minutes," he smiled soon we would be back at school., soon everything would change.


	10. Crispy hands

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**_

Christmas break had been the best so far with Anna, Warren, and Gabriel at our place the days were full of fun. Every girl laughed when they found out Warren got me a gift card, I loved it but seeing how their other half's got them more thoughtful gifts it started to bug me. Warren was working and training, leaving little time for us, you could see Gabriel getting angry at the way Warren was. But I really liked Warren, he tried and that mattered.

Anna and I are in our dorm, it is the first Monday we're back from break, classes will be horrible today. I pulled on some low rise ripped jeans, with a black long sleeved spilt top with my back-winter boots, my hair down with a black beanie. It was snowing as I grabbed my black and gray plaid four-pocket pea-coat. My cell and bag in hand as we walked out with Nica, who was gushing over Beam's locket making my mood go sour.

"Jasper, Warren is thick. I mean a gift card on your first Christmas, inconceivable." Anna chimed in making sure to bad mouth Warren a little to make me feel better.

"Who gave you the ring? It is so stunning." Nica asked as Anna also looked seeing it.

"Gabriel," was all I could say as Anna gave me a look saying I was in trouble when, not if, Warren found out.

"I know, but it was my present. Not my fault Gabriel took time and fortitude to find me a gift." My tone more defensive than anything, I wasn't giving up the ring even if Warren went insane over it.

Anna answered, "I have no issues with it," as we walked into the Dining hall together, we all sat with Warren's gang now, even Will. I felt bad for Will, we both talked over break, his dad was up to something, something bad. I hated my Uncle, his own son hated him, I had a plan but it would take Fallen to pull it off.

Warren was in a good mood as we sat together talking at lunch, Fallen was whispering in James ear his arm around her, but his eyes moved to mine every so often, he noticed my ring was on. Shit I wasn't going to hide it. I left with Danny and Hal to our next class, I was always dreading this class.

Looking down at the sheet in front of me with distaste I still just couldn't get into Metal shop. Book work was easy but anything else was hard and inconceivable, our end of year project was going to be hell, but I had my boys and Warren to help me. I read over my notes for the bottle opener.

"The head of the opener was machined on the mill. The rough stock was cut on the band saw. The handle consisted of several pieces. There was a 1 inch diameter finished size piece that threaded into the milled opener head. The end cap was 1 inch stepped down to 3/8. The end was threaded into the head to form a handle. The center of the handle was filled with Plexiglas drilled then stacked onto the spindle and turned down on the lathe. My instructor gave us our choice of material to use and the choice of color of the Plexiglas. You got to learn how to run a lathe, mill, band saw, threading, tapping, polishing, etc. The grading was based on how close the head was compared to the drawing. The handle was measured for length, diameter, and finish quality." My notes were good as I reread them with Danny just flipping his screwdriver over and over, Hal scribbling down notes for his project.

"Knock it off," rolling my eyes my voice a little colder than normal, I was tired from our performance last night.

"Calm down, Hal and I will make sure you get a great grade." His smirk was playful.

"I should be able to do this; I just don't understand why it is so hard for me." I knew my brow was crumbled in frustration.

"Class, you have your sheet, notes and all the supplies you will have one week until it is due. Good luck," she smiled as the bell rang, I should have stayed in Art with Anna. I stood putting everything in the case Warren gave me.

Danny and Hal echoed each other "I will see you in a few minutes, I have to take a piss," with a swift kiss to the cheek they was gone, I loved those boys.

"I figured you'd be lagging after class," I knew his deep voice like I knew my fathers, it was home. I gazed up feeling silly for acting this way, I would do it and take whatever grade I managed to get.

"I am not good in this class, I am barley making a B-. This is ridiculous," I vented he just stared down at me with nothing but pride and love.

"Well kitten, you're doing better than most. This isn't an easy class like most think, I know you came in because you didn't fit in art and this was the class open. But at least you try as hard as anybody I have ever seen," his fingers trailing over my chin before moving to my cheek, my eyes fluttering shut just feeling his love and heat wash over me.

"We have another class, and we have it together today," I smiled as he grabbed my bag heading to Potion making, my hand in Warrens, people still turned looking our way but no one said anything other than Gage and Laura.

I took my seat with Gabriel, who smirked and gave me a wink as Warren grumbled taking the seat behind us with Danny and Hal. "Don't be jealous Warren," his brother scoffed but it was his tone that made Warren angry.

"Enough," I rolled my eyes as Laura and Gage took their seats in front of Fallen and I, Laura gave me a look, looking as if she wants to talk but with Gage near her it wasn't about to happen.

Warren bent over the table to give me a kiss when Gage opened his mouth "Jasper, it isn't too late to drop this scum. You would be welcomed back with open arms, I mean look at them." His eyes falling on Warren before moving to Fallen.

"Laura it isn't too late for you to make your grand escape from this cheating piece of walking trash. Hal, Danny, and myself will forgive and forget. I mean come on, look at him some pretty boy who fucks other girls. At least Villains are faithful and give really good gifts," I smirked back as Gage gave me such a hate filled glare.

Laura looked at the ring nestled on my finger her eyes moved to the villains I hung with "Gage have you cheated?" she asked him, her eyes narrowed.

A few girls glanced around, trying to avoid eye contact "Laura look around the room, how many bitches are avoiding any contact with you,"

"Look Laura, it was in the past." Gage tried as we scoffed.

Makayla spoke up, "Was last night the distant past, Gage?" she looked angry now as Laura stood up angry.

"You nasty bitch," Laura screamed as I jumped up, Laura couldn't fight worth a damn.

"Leave him," I say grabbing Makayla, Fallen, Danny, Hal, and Warren stood up seeing Gage and a few buddies up.

Gage looked a little too cocky, but Laura stood her ground for once "We're done Gage, I am worth much more than you. You are a shitty boyfriend, I can do so much better," her button nose in the air as she looked lost, her bag in hand.

"Over here pinkie," we all turned it was Siggy, a very metal friend of Warren's, he had tattoos covering his arms and neck, but truth is he likes gardening. He comes from a very well off open minded family.

Laura gave me a look "Laura, Siggy. Very nice guy," I smiled as she gave me a small nod before taking the open seat next to him, as Gage looked beyond pissed. And of course, he lashed out at the wrong girl, I felt the pain of his hit before I understood what happened but now he has six guys on him, so of course Gage's friend jumps in getting a nice ass whoopin, Siggy just chatted up Laura who gave a snort like laugh, it was good to hear her laugh, her real laugh again.

I grabbed Warren as he was about to burn Gage, that would get him in so much trouble, we are talking jail time trouble. Warren in all his anger and surprise turned his anger on me, my hands feeling as if they are roasting over an open fire. I let out a blood curdling scream as the teacher walked in, Laura was the first to speak up.

"Gage punched Jasper, Warren and his friends jumped in," she was the teacher's pet so this would go far with her.

"Gage, and the rest office. Warren, you too, Gabriel get Jasper to Nurse Spex's," I felt dizzy as the room spun, warm arms incased me as I fainted or blacked out from pain.


	11. Slowly becoming Freddy Krueger

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

All that flashed through my head was the pain, it was as if my hands hand been held over a flipping rotisserie, the feeling as Nurse Spex peeled skin from my hands. Gabriel held me his body wrapped around mine, whispering in my ear as my body shook and poured sweat in waves down my body. I asked them not to call my Uncle with my parents on a mission, he is up to something bad.

The door burst open Will and Warren over filled the small frame as they tried to enter at the same time "One at a time," the Nurse snapped as Warren came in last a jar in his hands.

Warren spoke "Here is the gel, Nurse Spex." You could hear the pain in Warren's voice. I just wished he learned to control his bloody temper, maybe then this wouldn't have happened to me. The gel was cold with little blue flecks mixed with the clear gel, it smelled clean and cold like the snow. The pain was fading little by little as my body sagged against Gabriel, he held my weight like it was nothing.

Will just stood at my side as Warren walked over, a show of anger played on his face "Why are you holding her?" I wanted to scoff or scream at him but I felt tired as if I had been in a burning house.

"Well Mr. Peace, one very good reason was she couldn't hold herself up. Another was I asked Gabriel to, she shouldn't fall asleep when that much pain was wrecking her small body, it could induce a coma. A much better question we should be asking is why you hurt her?" Nurse Spex was little old lady, a grandmother. But she was going toe to toe with my boyfriend making him move back from her.

He answered, "I was fighting Gage, she came from behind and I didn't think just reacted," his voice defensive and low.

"Maybe you should learn to control your emotions, or is she in near constant danger around you," Gabriel snarled out as Will moved to cover him, Gabriel was holding me and in no way able to fight his brother over this.

Now it was my turn "Gabriel is right, Warren. If I can't even break up a fight without you turning on me, I am in danger from you," Warren gave me such a hurt look before turning on his heel and walking away as Danny and Hal walked in. They fussed and made a show of helping me, like they always have. Fallen went to change and shower before dinner, that was what I needed so I grab my bag and make my way to the showers before they fill up. Most are already doing homework or in the courtyard, I was excused for homework tonight. By morning my hands should be able to grasp a pencil without me screaming. I should have thought this process through, my hands have white medical badges on and I was now half dressed crying on the floor.

"Come on shorty," looking up its Danny who wrapped his arms around me, setting me on my feet. Hal walked in right behind them both with their bags and towels over their shoulders.

"Not like we are about to let you stink, and you do. Like burnt flesh and sweat," tears leaked out, I smelled bad.

"Seeing as how my hand flesh was burnt off. I was pouring sweat like a heavy rainfall. I have the right to have an odor. I am trying to shower but my hands," holding them up to get them to see the fact my hands are nearly useless. But Hal just laughed moving to the female showers turning two on right next to each other as he stripped off his clothes. I wasn't gawking as I turned my head as he laughed.

"Prude," Hal scoffed as I growled.

"You get caught in here we are all in deep shit," but the thought of a nice shower was so tempting, I was already dizzy from standing so long.

"We have a look out," I moved to see who they roped in, it was Laura her blonde hair in a messy bun, what shocked me she was wearing Siggys hoodie, it was black with some white design.

I wanted to laugh but it failed me as I gave in, Danny was the first to help me remove what clothes I still had on until I was buck naked. I let the very warm water roll off me letting out a moan at the pleasure as Danny joined the party also naked, I tried very hard to keep my eyes at chest level. They're gay, very gay for each other, but I was still a teenage girl as I stole small glances at them as one would help me keep my balance as I tottered over, the other would wash me. Very erotic but this wasn't about to turn into a triple X movie.

"Good girl, now turn," it was Hal my head braced on Danny's chest as I fought to stay awake.

"This is the girls room, buddy." It was Laura as heat came in waves as Warren entered the bath chambers. His face was beat red, his body shaking, his fist clenched at his sides. His dark, cold eyes moving over each of us as Laura walked in, her hands on her hip.

"What the hell are you two doing naked in the same room as my girl?" his voice was calm, but it was laced with another emotion. This was a cool calm rage we have never seen before.

"Helping her bathe, she smelled. We found her in a fucking ball crying, she couldn't even remove her clothes. I did that for her," Danny wrapped a towel around his waist before standing up to Warren and Warren's anger.

"You touched my girl,"

"FUCKING GOD, THEY ARE GAY! I HAVE BOOBIES, THEY DON'T LIKE BOOBIES," I screamed as Hal wrapped me up helping me to shove passed Warren who still looked angry.

"Jasper, please. Let me help you," he pleaded.

"You have by giving me a migraine and scars on my hands," I was angry and would have to come to him later and apologize for my bad attitude.


	12. Stood the FUCK up and other rudeness

_**Hello readers, if my chapters seem messed up I am sorry, I am going through something and hope it doesn't affect my writing. I own nothing about Sky High, other than new character's I made. Thank you for reading. Please review….**_

 _ **Jasper's point of view…**_

I was sitting in a salon eyeing my father and Summer, my mother and Khal, Gina Peace a few seats down all chatting each other up. Layla, Laura, Anna, Jennifer, Nica, Mage, and Kailee all in vacant chairs. I was a tad hungry as a chipper girl that looked a little scissor happy looked at me from every angle.

"I have it, you will look stunning when I am through with you. My dear," she smiled as my nostrils flared in irritation, I was stunning already.

"Alright, Janice get my make-up kit as well," I hated this woman, I hated her so much. I moved my head seeing Kailee in the same boat as myself.

"I would be willing to die right now," I said hearing my father chuckle.

"Jasper, it will not kill you to do this. No one likes a drama queen," my mother said as I gazed at her through the mirror.

I retorted, "I wasn't being a drama queen; was being very serious. This is bull and is very uncomfortable, anyways, Warren likes me just like this I don't need gobs of make-up," I vented and it was true, he did, no matter what I looked like. Even with the little scars from his attack, my hands much better now.

"I am sorry Mrs. Stronghold you will need to get in your dress, I don't want it to ruin your hair when you put it on. So, hurry along," I took a deep breath.

"Jasper please," my mother's voice chimed in as I was trying not to lose my shit and kill the salon girl.

"Sure, this night isn't about me anyways, Mother," I snapped taking the long white bag with me to the changing room, how convenient. I was already in the room in my strapless bra and panties when they all walked in.

"Yeah, we all have to change," Kailee snapped, her dress was—damn it was a short, figure-fit dress in sequin-embroidered mesh with a low-cut back, long sleeves and a jersey linin, with black pumps.

Anna was in a Lady Mayra Vivien little black stars dress vintage rockabilly style with red tie knot peep toe sling back heels. Nica in Mikael Aghal baby-pink Sweetheart dress. Silk. Rose-gold sequin-embellishment, tulle and silk-chiffon overlay, fully lined. Concealed hook and zip fastening at back, with a pair of sparkling platform pumps. I looked and Jennifer in a Blue Chiffon Dress, it looked layered with blue suede cage sandals. Magenta was in an Aubergine short rhinestone bodice flowing dress with sweet open peen toe bow platform high heel stilettos. I looked at Jennifer helping Layla into her green Sunvary high low strapless chiffon dress with her black heels. Laura was in this pale pink. I was feeling inadequate in my style, as I slipped on my signature short satin dress with one strap sitting taking my black snakeskin & suede ankle-tie sandal with a nice heel. My infinity black and diamond jewelry on, as we all started walking to our doom.

"It took you long enough," I heard not knowing who decided to get rude as hell.

"It was rather hard," I snapped back sitting in the seat as she covered me with a black robe starting her work on my unruly hair.

"So, we are going to do a Princess Style Bohemian braid, with a side sweep full of curls." I rolled my eyes as she looked a little angry, angry that I didn't care. I watched as she braided thick strands of my hair, I couldn't ever do this. A hot curling iron was next as I gave her a dirty look promising death if she so much as scorched my skin with that thing.

She wouldn't let me see when she was done instead a large black case was opened, brushes in tiny size to large puffy size touched my face, my parents watching.

"Alright I am finished,"

"About time," I sighed earning a glare from my mother, but daddy just smiled.

She turned my chair, my hair was some princess' my eyes covered in black and silver, they stood out, but it felt heavy. "Why does my face feel heavy?" I asked her, she blushed.

"Well you will get used to it,"

"It looks as if a few too many Crayons had a gangbang on my face, it feels caked on," my mother screeched this time as her boyfriend laughed himself nearly off his seat.

"Wyatt its one night, well until the next dance and Warrens Prom!" I waved my hand.

"No, I am not going. Or at least not going to tell you about it," now she gave me a glare.

"You wouldn't dare," she babbled as I walked by her, Warrens mother was smiling.

"Maybe you should ease up on her, Lane. The make-up is too much, these are her choices, I hated dances," Khal came to my rescue.

We had to go, we were nearly late when Danny and Hal pulled up. Kailee was taking the girls to Sky high, I was riding with Layla, Hal and Danny. "If I wasn't gay, I would try," Danny smiled with a wink at Hal who just snorted.

"Doubtfully, you would get with a girl like Kailee who wasn't a lesbian," I smiled back he smirked at my face, he just gave me a look as if I was wrong.

It wasn't easy getting into the truck with heels but we managed. Layla needed more help than me, but we are off. It was a clear day as the sun was starting to set, the dance started once it did. The school was shining, strobe lights hitting the glass windows, a gaggle of boys by the door as we set down with Kailee minutes behind us.

It was a bit chilly as Hal helped us out seeing Kailee pulling in with the ladies, soon we all stood together walking towards the guys. I was the only one who looked ready to vomit on my friends, Will smiled kissing Layla's hand. "Where the hell is Warren?" I roared my eyes turning cold.

"Said he will be late," Beam answered taking Nica and running off, I walked in alone seeing the Hall decked out. All my friends dancing to some song, as I sat waiting for my boyfriend. An hour passed by and I danced a few times, I was with Gabriel dancing.

"Warren is an ass," he smiled down at me I just smiled giving a snort while his arms only tightened around me, it was nice us dancing.

"Understatement," I acknowledged Jennifer was talking to a friend, she had this look on her face. I shouldn't be taking her time with her boyfriend, this was something I already knew.

Beam was walking over "Jasper, Warren isn't going to make it before the end of the dance," he looked upset as well, Nica was hanging on his arm her face pissed.

"Was I seriously just stood up?" I asked as Fallen put his arm around my shoulder, I may have chosen the wrong brother.

"WOW," he said as I gave him such a loathing look he backed off.

"I am so sorry," Nica hugged me.

"It no big thing, just means I can get this gunk off my face sooner," I smiled walking out hearing Gwen gush about shit I had no real emotions for. We all knew her mother was Royal Pain, she was annoying, but I was angry as I reached in my purse grabbing my cell calling my mother telling her how I wasted her and dad's money on this night.

"Hello my dear, why are you calling," my mother was laughing, I could hear Khal, in the back.

"Because mother, I wasted all that money, a dress, shoes, hair and make-up only to be stood up by Warren,"

"That boy is dead," and then the line went dead as I walked back to the dorms…alone.

My heels clicking on the polished wooden floors, I knew soon the party was ending so I headed to my room my cell ringing.

Warren, I ignored it.

Voicemail, then it rang again, and again but I just ignored it.

Sitting on my bed reading his text, I should just ignore those but those can be read and ignored unlike a call.

"Jasper, I am really sorry. I am on my way now. I was at work,"

I sighed thinking 'yeah right'

I felt the need to text him back, just to piss him off. "Whatever, we are done, you lied. I know you didn't have to work today." I set my cell down heading to the showers, I was guessing she caked this crap on so thick it was going to be a year before it fully came off.

A ding made me turn before I left the dorm room. "Fine, I wasn't at work, I was busy doing something for you, be pissy about that. But I wasn't CHEATING, we are together you would know. We are not done, we are not over, Jasper," I just tossed it back on the bed.

The shower was hot as I scrubbed the makeup from my face red after I wrapped a towel around my body. My bare feet walking back to my dorm room leaving tiny wet feet prints, the halls were still deserted, thankfully.

I tossed on a shirt and shorts, brushing through my hair pulling it up into a bun, I slipped on slippers then I walked out to get something to eat. It looked as if the party was still going on as I raided the kitchens, fried chicken was great cold. I climbed on the cold steel counters. "Fuck," I groaned at the coldness but no one was here to listen to my bitching. Awhile later after I was full I jumped down washing my hands, heading back to my dorm. The courtyard was nice at night, a few students coming from Dallin Hall.

A deep voice called out, "Jasper," I turned seeing Warren walking across the lawn, with no other choice but to stay and wait for him, because he would just haul ass after me.

"What Warren?" I asked looking up at him once he reached my side.

"I am sorry, I was dealing with a problem, a human problem,"

"I don't care what you were doing you ass, I was here. We had a date, a dance with our friends, I was STOOD THE FUCK UP," I roared shoving him back.

"Fine I get you're pissed, Jasper. I fucked up but you have lost your mind if you think we are done. Be mad, punch me, don't talk to me but we aren't done."

"Do you even care what I went through today to look nice for you, but no it was ruined. I had my hair and makeup done, only for my parent's money to go to waste. Because I am not going through that shit again," I said spinning on my heel walking across the lawn, as the chill was hitting my legs.

"Hey, I love you. I am sorry, I know it doesn't make-up for shit but I would never hurt you intentionally. You mean so much to me already," he said his warms hands cupping my face bring it up to look at his, there was unconditional love in his deep brown eyes.

He walked me to my dorm even though I rather him jump head first off the school. Students filed in either from the dance or the showers "It's curfew, fuck it," he was whispering to himself.

I was just pissed and this wasn't something I was just going to get over as much as he would like me too.

Kailee screeched, "You, Warren, are such a low life jackass, here we took this so you could at least see what she looked like," I turned seeing her hand him the one photo we girls took together with the photographer hired for the dance.

His eyes turned sad, he looked right at me "I am sorry, you looked stunning." But he just walked off as I gave a loud sigh.

"I never hear him say sorry for lighting my hair on fire," Anna said her face mushing up in a frown.

My dreams were peaceful, not because Fallen leaves me alone all the time, his ass likes to pop in. Thankfully it was never a sex dream, that'd be fucking awkward and so, so sexy.

"He is really pissed at himself," Fallen said dressed in a black sheer shirt with black shorts, as we lay on a beach, I had on a black bikini

I liked when he came and stayed with me, we could have been great together. "Good, but as normal why are you in my dreams?"

"I am in a lot of girl's dreams, I mean look at me," I lowered my glasses giving his pale body a once over liking what I was seeing, but now we joked around avoiding the tension it would bring if we acted serious.

"No worries, nothing special," I smiled laying back down, as water covered me. "You prick," I screamed as he rolled in the sand laughing.

"You deserved it after what you said,"

"Argh!"

I woke with a start seeing it was near six, so I just rolled out of bed, my clothes slumped over the chair. A pair of dark grey Distressed mid-rise skinny jeans with a white top with a feather across the chest, matching jewelry on. I sat pulling on my black high top Converse my hair brushed just running my fingers through it, my cell in had I grab my backpack heading to brush my teeth before heading to my locker. Only a few students are in the halls, as I finish pulling my tooth brush back in its small bag.

"Hey you're always up early," it was Kam.

"Yeah, it happens,"

I saw Danny and Hal talking to Will, Ethan, and Zach who all looked ragged "Well nice chat," I smiled walking off heading out of Eden Hall seeing the sun shining but barely.

"Morning," I nearly fell as Warren appeared beside me "Morning Warren," I said in a casual tone.

"So, this weekend you want to go to the beach, a bon fire," I laughed most likely from the dream I had last night.

"Yes, I do," he smiled but he was confused.

"Great, will pick you up around seven. Bring sunscreen for your pale ass skin," he laughed picking me up my bag in his hand as my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck as my chest was pressed against his back. I was still pissed, but being that mad was not going to help us any.

"Jasper dear," Auntie said, I smiled at her.

"Hi Aunt Josie," she smiled placing a kiss to my cheek.

"Morning Mr. Peace," she was just as polite to him.

"Mrs. Stronghold," he gave a small nod as she flew off. Dread hit me, if she was here so was he, but I was still getting my piggy back ride to our lockers.

Low and behold he was talking to Mr. Boy, who wasn't as small as most people would have thought, he was ripped in muscle long sandy blond hair, charming green eyes.

"Understood" was all we heard as Uncle spotted us his eyes narrowing.

"Wyatt, enough get off his back." He was pissed.

"You're not my father, Uncle, in fact we all know daddy is okay with Warren."

I snapped as he walked over "Your father, my brother, can't see sense when it comes to you Wyatt. You should live with your Aunt and me so I can get you in line," he said his eyes cold.

"Cold day in hell," I said back but Warren was starting to get to hot to hold on to as I let go, my skin sore from holding onto him as long as I did.

"We will see,"

Principal Powers was watching from a corner. Uncle walked away.

"He isn't the same boy I taught in school, he has taken a turn." She said in passing.

I called both my mother and father, this was too much, my Uncle was a lunatic, and I had a plan but was waiting.

"Let me see your arms kitten," they were red on the underside, as he gave a low curse walking away as a metal door a foot away from him melted, I raised my brow.

I had one loon I didn't need two. Will was walking up the hall "Sup Warren," all Warren did was raise his hand.

"Will we have to talk," I said as I pulled him into an empty class.

 _ **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**_


	13. Adding another burn to my collection

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

I was not a morning person, more of a night owl, but I also liked to sleep at night. So, when Danny and Hal both sent me early morning text messages let's just say I was not happy. I knew that our projects are due, even though we have four months left in this year, our end of year project is due and I had not received help from Warren as he promised. But as my boy's say, I got this, even if I ended up burning my fathers shed down to the ground while I tried my hand at welding.

Hal and Danny are coming over after their coming out to their parents, tomorrow I have a date with Warren since we don't have school until Tuesday, thank you lord for this long three-day weekend. But for now, I can hear Summer downstairs, and honestly, I avoided her we just didn't click like Layla and me. I needed to dress and get to work, if I didn't manage to finish it today than I will be in this shed all night and tomorrow, but I have been working on it with the boys every weekend but the harder parts are now up to me.

I pulled on the grey cargo cropped pants before anyone could just waltz into my room, hooking my bra when Layla walked in without a knock. "Good morning," she smiled as I grumbled under my breath.

I grabbed a discarded black top "Next time knock, I was dressing, I don't mind you seeing just like a little notification you're bouncing into my room so early," I was muffled when the shirt was pulled over my head, I noticed it was my black muscle tank top with a moon and stars on the front, after I finished tying my black and white vans we walked from my room together.

"I am going to Will's, are you coming? I really find your Uncle to be creepy, its wrong…I know he's the Commander but he makes my skin crawl," and I agreed as we entered the kitchen with no one in sight, I was grabbing chips and pop for my time in the shed.

I picked up the land line, dialing my cousins house number "Good morning, Stronghold residence," it was my Uncle, his voice flat in his greeting.

"Good morning, Uncle. My father would like Will to come over and do some man work, that I am not fit to do. I will be welding my end of year project," my voice stern as if father really thought Will could do something I couldn't, that was a joke.

A small stern cough was heard "I will send him right over, I am leaving town for two days for business. I want you to be good and think on breaking up with that Peace boy, he is a foul creature. You're bringing disgrace to our great family by dating that filth," oh this again, his voice changed more evil with underlining hate in every word he uttered. He was always gone, Will was keeping a record, I was asking Fallen for a night time stroll through Uncles dreams when we return to school.

"I will, uncle, have a safe trip," was all I could mutter to get off the phone, it worked as he was happy I didn't resist his effort to control me.

"Will is on his way, have him do some work incase his father stops by. Hide in the shed until he leaves, I will make sure dad pays Will as well. Where is my dad, I heard him not long ago…" I asked as we walked into the shed, she was super happy he was coming here instead.

"He went to get coffee with mom," well fuck him too. I sit opening the binder having to finish writing, I measured the dimensions of the fire pit, or how it should be when finished if done right.

"This UniFlame Fire Pit features an oil rubbed bronze finish, lattice design, 360-degree view, and easy lift spark guard. Fire Pit Dimensions (in inches): 33 1/2 W x 25 1/5 H.," I looked to make sure I had the rag's and oil needed and I did so now I wouldn't have to run and get some, Layla stayed back as I set to work, the welding mask my dad got for me pulled down over my face, my hair in a tight ponytail as to not get in the way or burned off. It was hard work as sparks flew, I always had to learn the hard way I was now screaming as I burned my own forearm, great now the patch of skin would match my hands, I just grabbed the cream Warren gave me for his burns, it soothed it the moment it touched the red welding burn.

Layla fussed over it "Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital, or call our parents," she was ranting now.

I pulled the mask back down before answering "We're not calling my father," she tried not to but she burst out in a fit of giggles as the doorbell rang loud and clear even from here. I held my hand up walking back into the house knowing it was Uncle dropping off Will when we lived not but a few hundred feet from each other.

Opening the door I was met with a scowling Uncle and smiling Will "Come in Will, sorry about the late notice. On the counter is a list of what dad needs," I smiled as his father and my own Uncle shoved him in.

"Make sure he gets it all done, I will see you both next weekend," such an ass.

"Are you sure, you're gone every weekend doing god knows what," I hated him, deep down we knew he was doing something bad, just not the what yet. He was pissed now he filled the door frame looking rather hatful.

"Woman should know when to hold their tongues. You my dear are no exception to this rule," oh he did not just go there.

He turned on his heel walking away, I always associated his cologne with anger it was some old man thing, like a knock off old spice. My dad used old spice and that smell was soothing, Uncle made it smell angry and sour, metallic even.

I wasn't too fazed walking back to the kitchen, Will was looking for a list "Layla is in the shed, in no way is she to be around your father. Come on there is work but it can wait," we laughed as they told jokes, then they leave to work on chores before they leave for lunch. I was alone with my music and the heat from the welding.

It was coming along nicely, but I was starving and thirsty leaving the shed in favor of the cool wind blowing outside, I needed a coffee but my only choice was to walk since the boys are at their parents coming out, I wanted to be there but they thought it best to go at it alone.

I was covered in grease, sweat and dirt, my arm burned but here I go walking into town square, a few people looked but smiled "Sorry was welding and needed a coffee," this made them stare even harder, Maxville was a small town, everyone knew each other, hero or villain alike.

The local Starbucks was right in front of me when Fallen and Jen walked out, they always looked serious, he needs a new girl and she needs a man who cares for her in a way Fallen just couldn't. "Hey Jasper, you look fetching," Jen did smile but her eyes racked over me, her eyes lingering on the burn and grease.

I winked at her "Thanks, I was welding and thought this could be a new look for me," but her face fell.

Her white diamond perfume over baring "No, this is not a good look, I was being polite," but she was smiling still.

I shrugged "To each his own, like for myself I wouldn't wear an entire bottle of perfume, maybe a dab or two," walking away letting that sink in. I stand in line waiting to order seeing the blunt and clearly dyed red hair of Anna a few people ahead of me, I waste no time in moving from my spot to hers.

"Hey red," I smile as she hugs me, not even blinking at the attire, or state of dirtiness I was in.

Her face was flushed "Hey Jasper, see you're finishing your school project how is it going?" she asked while we wait the smell was amazing, fresh coffee beans.

"Nearly done, no thanks to Warren," she scoffed as we ordered ours to go, she got some muffins to go as well.

We walked to the gym where we see Warren's truck, it was packed Danny and Hal not here yet, but Warren has the old man barking in his ear the entire time he was doing some complex looking kicky things. "Old man needs some prune juice," Anna retorted handing Kailee her coffee with a slight but lingering kiss.

"You girl are a turn on, no damsel in distress for you," now Kailee could see my beauty behind the grease and burns.

We all cracked up gaining Warren's attention, he walked from the old man heading our way with a smile, he wrapped his arms around me placing a small kiss to my head "So you didn't help her with her project," Kailee punched him, her hands wrapped as the old man looked furious seeing Anna and I here, again.

"Shit, I am sorry babe. I will come over in a few to do it, it slipped my mind," but now his eyes travel seeing me, not just my smiling face. His fingers moved over the burn, it stung a little but was much better.

"Fuck, you burned yourself," his voice low but so caring and deep.

"I have to go, have more to do. Anna, can you give me a ride back to my place?" I asked she agreed as we start to leave when the old man scolded us.

"I asked you two not to come around, you're messing with my fighters, my four best." This again.

"Look, you cranky old man, get laid, drink some prune juice, I am dating him, she is my friend the other two are my best friends, I am here," well we aren't allowed back ever…

I was listening to Angel Baby by Rosie and the originals, the welding nearly done when the door opened and Warren filled the door frame. "I am impressed, and very turned on," his smile was wicked.


	14. Wait fuck am I Freddy Krueger

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

"You really need to hurry, Jasper. " my father's voice drifted into my room as I try and pack my bag, it's Sunday and time to head back to Sky High. Next Saturday is the big date night with Warren, my mother granted me permission so she could also go on a date with Khal hot pants.

Summer was downstairs you could hear her, she was so strict on Layla it really un-nerved me, she better not try that shit on me because it just wouldn't work. I was finished as I lug the duffle bag downstairs to the foyer leaving it as I walked into the kitchen seeing Layla, Summer, and my father all talking, it didn't stop as I walked in.

Summer was going on about some shit or another, the only words I have made out are "New room, bigger," I personally think she is a nag, and overbearing, Layla is a free spirt, Summer was a neat freak or a control freak.

Even as I sit with my pop at the table with them, Layla looks annoyed "So what's going on?" my voice pleasant.

My father was the one to answer "I have asked Summer and Layla to move in, I was going to talk to you about it on the way to school," his smile was off, as if he knew I was going to get angry and his own shame for not talking to me sooner.

I glance at Layla, like which one of us is going to be the angrier child here. I adored Layla, loved my father, it was Summer I didn't like and I knew Layla loved my dad, but had issues with her own mother.

My father was looking at us both "So, let me get this straight you already asked her, before talking to Layla and I. I guess we should have some input on this, ya know since our lives are being disrupted and all. But yet you two have made the choice again by yourself," wasn't asking for much other than to have a say, I was his daughter and Layla was hers, we are the ones having our lives turned upside down not him or her.

They again looked at each other "Well the choice has been made, nothing to do but move forward." Summer just had to be rude, we would clash.

I gave my father a single look "See this is what I was talking about, she is rude. She treats Layla more like a business partner than daughter, and like hell there is nothing I can do about it. If my dad wants you here fine by me it's his life to lead, but I won't be coming over every other weekend more like coming by or him coming to my mothers. Sorry but not sorry, you're a bitch and I refuse to live under the same roof as you. " all eyes on me as I turn towards Layla.

My voice even as if nothing had just happened "Ready, we have to un-pack and get our things set for tomorrow. Dani and Hal are waiting, since we have a drama club meeting, I am sure with us four we will lead this year's fall finale. Hear it's Disney themed. " this was what had her, her love of Disney knew no bounds.

She was quick to answer "Yup, bag is in the foyer. I just want to add, I want to live here, I really like you but the problem is my mother." she was getting such a look from Summer, but we stood.

My father spoke "Summer wait here, we are going to dinner once I return. You and I need to have a long talk, before we make a firm decision for you to move in. Girls go to the car, please," maybe he saw the fact she was the problem, a control freak.

I wasted no time in calling shot gun taking my bag to his car, she was in back when he walked out, Summer was on the porch watching looking worried and not so bitch like. We rode to Starbucks then he took the freeway with its unfinished part, it was where any super took off towards the school. We sit drinking coffee when he gives us both a look.

His voice worried but firm "We will have a family dinner next weekend on Friday, I will talk to your mother, Jasper. I understand we have ruined the trust we should have had with you girls, I love you both very much, I think of Layla as my own daughter. I know Summer has her flaws, we all do, but you both are right. Her and I need to talk, likewise she needs to make changes. Jasper my love, please give her a chance," I have many times.

I was frustrated with this topic "Dad, have you noticed your brothers absence every weekend, his very odd behavior, anything?" I asked my eyes meeting his, I was surprised by his long sigh the frustration he was showing by running his hands through his hair.

I waited, thinking he wouldn't answer "I have, I have tried to follow him but he vanishes, he has a super with him. He has been acting strange, meaner to your mother and his own family, I told Josie to file for a divorce the marks should have been enough long ago, I figured she stayed for William,"

I answered "Or fear," daddy was upset, seeing his brothers flaws, his abuse towards his wife a stunning woman with a good heart, a respected heroine.

The rest of the trip to school was made in silence, dad was very upset even as he dropped us off. Layla and I walking with our bags to our dorm rooms "See you in a little, Layla,"

She just grimaced walking off with her heavy ass bag. Laura was all smiles when I walked into the hall, even her voice chipper.

"Hey Hun, I had the best date with Siggy. My god, it was so nice, I never thought I could be this happy," she gushed as I lugged my bag into my room where Anna and Nica are waiting unpacking their bags.

My voice breaking into Laura's rant, "Hey girls," I jester towards them as I lift my bag on the bed.

"Hey,"

I was hungry after, Layla and Magenta joined Laura, Anna, and Nica as we walked to Eden Hall for dinner, I haven't seen Fallen or Warren or any of his crew since we all arrived back in school.

But the hall was packed as Will walked over wrapping his lean arms around Layla, he grabbed a tray as we all piled dinner onto them, his table was empty until we sat starting dinner.

I turned towards Anna as Jennifer walked up taking a seat as well "Where are the losers?" I asked her.

She answered "He is here, guess they just arrived," she muttered between a mouth full of chicken, I was leaning on Dani, my legs resting on Hal as we ate.

In walked Warren and Fallen and the rest, Siggy was with them making Laura wiggle in her seat. "Hey kitten," Warren bent down while shoving Dani away from me, but Dani laughed taking the seat next to Hal who placed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Where have you been?"

"Work then some errands," he replied taking his seat with his tray in front of him. Now the table was filled with loud noise as we all ate and joked around, Gage and his crew giving us dirty looks. Gage had nothing but hate every time he looked at Siggy and Laura, as she was cuddled up to him, his arm around her smaller body.

Fallen gave me a wink as I smiled, we had a plan for tonight we just didn't let Warren know.

So when I was in bed, before I close my eyes I have this horrible feeling like something bad is about to happen. But I fall asleep in an instant, when I opened my eyes we're in Fallens' room it is dark he was on his bed, his chest bare.

I gave him a lingering look "NO, move it lover boy." with a smirk he was up his hand in mine as he gave me a worried look.

He spoke "This is dangerous, Jasper. But since you asked let's go," Fallen took my hand leading me through a darker door, looking at me making sure this was what I still wanted, that I didn't want to turn back.

Dreams are the gate way to a person's inner demons, or so Fallen says.

The door opened on its own, it was the manor; at the top of the stairs was smaller versions of Will and I, us as kids. My hair in piggy tale's my blue and black frilly dress hiding my small legs as Will sits with me, his blue tee and jeans, we seem to be crying. I walked faster with Fallen behind me, his hand in mine, as hands griped our legs, I let out a scream as Fallen bundled me into his arms away from the hands as he walked us to the very top.

Soon as I was on my feet I bent down 'Why are you two crying?" I asked.

"The girls screaming," was echoed as more screams are vibrating in my head, they're coming from the room down the hall, Uncles study.

I smile, "Go hide," was all I needed to say as they vanished.

"Let's go," Fallen made sure I was okay, his hand in mine as we walked into the study, but the fire place wasn't there; a tunnel was in its place. But the desperate screaming urged us faster, the sight that met me was beyond my worst nightmares. My Uncle in only jeans was touching Penny Powers who has been missing for a few days, her body was covered in marks, too skinny.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I screamed out my face buried in Fallens chest.

"Now, now, what are you doing here Jasper? You just can't stay out of trouble," this was real he was a monster.

My body reacted by using my powers making my own sick demented freak of an Uncle see his worse fear. It raged around him, for only him and I to see.

His greatness shattered, all his statues gone, replaced. All the hero worshippers gone from his side as he is an outcast, so many fears lingering. His heart was beating fast, too fast, I pulsed it further pushing his fears to his forefront for him to live.

"Just a little more, his life is fading," Fallen whispered the dreams was warping around us, still hearing the screaming girls in my ears. Uncle was down on the floor, hate clear in his eyes, as my name was screamed.

"Damn it," Fallen bellowed as I was pulled from the dream, Warren was hovering above me, his face so close.

Anna was pale white "It was just a dream," Warren cooed as I pushed passed him.

"No it wasn't," but I never made it to the door as it was flung open and Fallen stood there in his jeans.

"Warren, we have to go before he gets there. Come on, Jasper where is it,"

"Fire place in his study, first floor, last room in the first hall on your right," the words rushed out, everyone was clueless even Warren but he left in a hurry with his brother.

I sit and wait for news.


	15. Nah i just bludgeoned a chick, no biggie

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

It had been days since the night, the night where we finally figured out what Uncle has been hiding, it all turned out be true. Fallen and Warren came back covered in blood, Penny was still alive; they rescued her, but her memory was affected by the elevated levels of drugs used in her system. But still, we couldn't deny the silver lining; Principal Powers didn't lose her daughter.

As the boys said not but seconds later the house was engulfed in flames, Warren could control it but the girl was dying in his arms. I couldn't begrudge him that, but that home was now gone it had been in my family for centuries. My father alerted me last night it was a total loss, I raged for a few minutes but a girl's life was saved and that had to be the right thing.

Anna was doing my hair in a messy bun, now see this 'messy' bun took her a good half hour to do, small strands of hair hanging down as I pulled on the black skinny jeans and high tops, my body sore but I moved over to Nica as she pulled out the top I asked to borrow, she was wearing one of Anna's and Anna had mine on, I loved this top it was a gray Galaxy Unicorn muscle crop top. Our room was always such a mixed scent, we each wore different perfume, mine was cherry blossom, Anna was white diamonds and Nica was a mix of jasmine and vanilla, at least our room didn't smell like dirty socks like some people.

Warren, it was Warrens dorm room.

My body turned when the door opened the boys filled the frame, Dani and Hale hold hands their eyes filled with mischief "Come on, you three are late as normal,"

I snapped "My hair took thirty-five minutes, I don't just roll out of bed looking like this, hard fucking work,"

They both looked on as we grabbed bags "We need food," Nica growled as she ran up to her man who was sitting with my own, un-charming walking hunk of man.

I walked with my boys, my brothers, since they moved in a few days ago, well at moms since their stupid parents kicked them for their sexual preference and in the Stronghold family we don't take kindly to them kinds of people. They shared a room next to mine, which in time I am sure will scar me in some shape or form, we had to practice for the Disney play. Dani and I still want the best parts, I ordered a yellow dress for it, I have everything else done.

Dani was great, he made sure my hair would be just the way we both envisioned it. Warren got over seeing us in the shower, maybe he finally understood they were so into each other, I was the sister of the group.

"Are you day dreaming?" I looked at Warren who managed to sneak up on me, his body close to mine.

I just scoffed "Yes, only pleasure I get is in my dreams," just to mess with him since he just embarrassed me in front of everyone, tech I shouldn't have been off playing in my own world.

Warren just gave me a sour look, a mix of anger and mirth crossed his face "Look I am hungry," I vented as we all walked to Eden Hall where Layla, Will, and Magenta would be waiting along with the rest of Warren's crew. The food was always good, since our parents paid our tuition it better be, I was leaning on Warren when his brother walked in looking very nice, his face was pulled into a frown though.

When he sat it was more out of frustration "So we broke it off, it wasn't going anywhere," His voice a little hurt but not as much as we all tried to offer words of comfort.

All but Liz she was just a whore "Because you are too fucking busy fawning after Jasper, your brother's girl. She ain't even that good looking," yeah she hated me. The table was turned into a battle ground, I was the first up.

"Look you jealous bitch, you're just all sorts of pissed off I have Warren, and almost had something going with Fallen. But don't use me as some fucking excuse his relationship failed," the entire cafeteria was watching now as I grabbed her hair dragging her over the table, her head was hard as I slammed it down, sending food flying as I was yanked back by Warren as Bay took Liz tossing her to the floor.

I knew I was in trouble when I was sitting in the Principals office with Liz, she tried to make me seem like I was the one who started it all, but everyone agreed it was her, but I was the one to hit first, her head was bleeding. Her mother and my own walked in at near the same time.

My mom just looked at me as I shrugged it off "They will both be suspended for two days, Liz may have started the fight but Jasper was the first to put hands on her, it seemed pretty one sided in this fight." I looked at the wall as mom looked at me.

"I am not going to sit and let her try and blame me for someone else's failed relationship, she is just jealous." My words making Liz try and strangle me, but again I was up as another fight broke out in the office.

Liz was knocked over her chair as my fist hit her face, my mother groaned holding me back "She keeps this up, I am going to kill her," I screamed, I think I was so pissed because on some level I think I was responsible for Fallen's failed courting with Jen, and Jen was a great girl.

I was being walked out by mother, I didn't need to grab clothes. Warren and Fallen watched me leaving the school, but when I reach mother's car she turned with a smile "How about some coffee and a little shopping trip?" nah, she wasn't mad.


	16. Cryptic messages elicit panic

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Date night was here, it was Saturday. We girls gather in my room getting ready my mother watching from the door, she was spending some time with Hunter/Khal while we went out. My hair was up in these massive rollers of my mothers, if any male other than my boys walked in they would die happy, half clothes girls scattered about the room, tops off since it was just us.

My makeup was more than normal but less than the others, my lips had a nude gloss my eyes a nude but smoky look, I hated the feeling of makeup but liked the look. I put on my black wedges, I love the ankle tie after I finished my black off shoulder eyelet dress wacked me on the side of my head curtesy of Anna wo looked horror stuck.

My eyes narrowed "Lucky I like you,"

It was near time, the doorbell rang "I think that might be your dates, I will get it while you ladies finish up," mother chimed in a smirk on her face as she strode from my open door. A few last-minute touches and we are ready for dinner with them, it was like a date but with many couples instead of just us.

I was the first out "Ready!" I yelled down the steps taking care not to take a header down them. Warren smiles, dressed decent his hair tied back; he offered me his hand.

His voice, his tone deep and filled with emotion "You look stunning, my brother said he couldn't come, Margo is sick," oh, no.

I rode in the front seat everyone in their own cars, or trucks as we head to the Gray Gail as I messaged Gabriel.

"Fallen-

What is going on? Warren told me your mum was sick, is she okay? Ya'll need me to bring anything?" his mother was super nice and supportive of everything he did, so it was a tossup of 50/50 she supports him being evil.

Warren held my hand when my cell vibrated, I would wait until we are seated before answering it. The atmosphere was warm and a tad darker than normal places we eat at.

The sounds of our laughter filled the room as I pulled my cell from under the table.

"Jaz-

She is okay, just a little under the weather. I will come see you tomorrow, we need to talk. I am going to be away for a while, I will bring coffee. -Fallen"

My heart stopped he was leaving, but why?

I give a look to Warren, he just smiles at me, he must not know what's going on, Fallen and him were getting along well. So, I would deal with whatever he tossed at me tomorrow. We all ordered, my stomach grumbling as I leaned on Warren his arm around me.

The night was great as we eat, talk acting like normal pre-adults when my phone went off again, this time it was three words from my mother.

"DON'T COME HOME,"

That was it, I was going home my body jumping up "Home now," dropping my cell to Warren who saw the hectic message from my mother. Everyone stood ready to go, tossing money to the table, Will was the first out taking to the air as I was in Warren's truck his tires skidding on the asphalt as he drove from the parking lot.

It was pitch black, it was only ten O'clock when Will touches down and we pull in with many pulling in behind us. Will and I rushed through the door my mother's house was torn up, her glass figurines smashed on the floor, but we couldn't see her.

My voice felt as if it was ripped from me "Find my mother," I take to the stairs my room torn up, I headed for my mother's room the minute I walked in I let out a banshee like scream.

My mother was on the floor with Khal on top of her, but two men stand above them, many not moving on the floor. "WARREN!"


	17. Secrets mean I slap your face

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Everything happened at once. The men tried to run, but only made it two feet before they were screaming on the floor, every fear they had pushed to the forefront. Warren and the crew rushed in seeing the bodies as Layla rushed to call 911, my mother and Khal are hurt, they're all that matters right now. I drop to my knees trying to push Khal from my mother when Warren bent down moving him with ease.

I watched as Bay and Warren grabbed the two men from where they laid groaning on the floor. "You know where to take them, I am coming."

The boys, other than Will, left. She was breathing and so was Khal, he was even waking up but she was still unconscious. I held her head in my lap.

His voice was raspy "Lane." his eyes trying to focus, when they did he saw me holding mama close to me.

"She is breathing, Khal. Just relax help is coming." Layla sat beside him and help to keep him calm.

"We were having a romantic night, we had just walked into her room when nearly thirty men came, we fought them off but my only goal was to save her. Her goal was to make sure you didn't come home, in the end I jumped on her to protect her." he was shaking his head as Will entered the room.

He looked relieved since he and Khal had bonded "The paramedics are here." he was at Khal's side as the E.M.T pulled their equipment into the room, they went to me first as I was holding the woman who wasn't moving.

One E.m.t spoke "You have to let us take over now, you need to move back." He was right but it hurt to do so, even as Anna pulled me to my feet and they took over it hurt.

"Kylie call Fallen." I needed him right now. Her teal hair flew as she walked from the room, soon they are taken. My father and Summer arriving just as they neared the front door.

Warren and Fallen are safe, but nothing beats the safeness and love in daddy's arms, his voice filled with rage, his tone tense. "I have to go now, I need to make sure the men who have done this are repaid, and that your mother is well taken care of. Summer are you coming, or would you rather watch the teens?" Summer wasted no time in taking his hand, she was with him in whatever he had planned.

So, we are alone now. Layla, Magenta, and I are the first to move picking up unbroken Knick knacks, plates and such placing them back as the rest grabbed bags helping, we moved from room to room cleaning when Fallen arrived a look of horror plastered on his face.

I was in his arms crying, I have no clue if I ran to him, if he came to me or both, but he held me while Will re-told the story of what happened. Afterwards, we all sit in the living room, Danny and Hal message me saying that they're on their way here with the rest of the boys.

This was it, Fallen pulled me to the side "I am leaving for a while, I can't really tell you why. I can tell you I will be back, I just have to do this and right now feels like the wrong time, but arrangements have been made. I love you, Jaz. Be safe while I am gone." he was leaving, I had not a single clue why. But it only added to the pain, I looked him in the eyes so dark and cold but flickers of warmth too.

HE KISSED ME!

This was not good, I mean yeah, the kiss was beyond great but him kissing me was bad I was with his brother. Even after he left I was still shocked. I sit and wait for Warren, Danny, and Hal. I needed to make sure all three are safe. So many hugs and kisses were dished out as soon as they walked through the front door.

I say, "I am to stay here until my father comes back. Fallen is leaving town, Warren." but now I know he in fact knew and knew the reason why. "Why, why haven't you told me? Why didn't he tell me until ten minutes ago?!" flares of anger shot out making him wince a little as fears showed themselves.

His deep voice echoed "He asked me not to tell you, he and I both know this will be rough on you. But he needs to get himself right and he can't do that fawning after my girl. He needs to go." my hand made harsh contact with his face, then my body as we smashed into the table, everyone pulling us apart.

I screamed "GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he looked shocked.

He yelled back "OF FUCKING COURSE YOU WOULD WANT HIM TO STAY!" Warren was pissed but so was I.

"Yes, I do he is my friend. You're my man, there was an enormous difference. You encouraged your own brother to leave, we are done. I will not date either of you, I shouldn't have ever come between you!" Warren paled, his friends pulled him from my house.

Anna wrapped her arms around me "He didn't fight his brother leaving but he didn't ask him to stay. Warren loves you, don't forget that, he loved you first, please don't do this to him, I know you love him too."

She was right, I do…


	18. Mofunkin shoulder checked, how rude

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I was in Khal's Jeep days after the attack, he gently put me into sport utility vehicle made for the mountains. He was keeping a pretty close watch on me this last day before I headed back to school.

He smiled, "How about some food before I drop you back at school?" giving a mental sigh, he sounded nervous like I had a choice to decline is offer, one it was free food and second he was actually cool.

I say, "Sure."

An hour later we parked at a place called Lumberjacks, it was on the edge of town closer to VictoryVille it had trucks and such in the lot as I was out waiting for him. It looked okay.

He smiled, "Come on." my mother had excellent taste in men. The place wasn't huge but not small either. Everyone waved to him as he walked in, I just watched everything. He must have come here more than a few times for to be so known.

"Hey there Hunter." I snorted hearing his name called out by some burly guy.

"Hey, it's a good name, Khal is my Hero name."

He snorted, "It a fantastic name." I just rolled my eyes at him, it was a nice name.

He finished, "You're so your mother's, daughter." hurt colored his tone, she was still in the hospital doing better but still there.

The waitress smiled, "Come sit we have your table open, Hunter." ushering us off to a small seemingly homemade looking table with a high-backed bench.

She smiled, "What can I start you out with suga?"

I answered, "Some orange juice, thank you." I returned her smile but even I could see a flash of pain in her eyes, she must know my mother.

Her eyes on him, "And Hunter, the regular I take it?"

"Yup." then she was gone only to return a few minutes later with a steaming cup of strong coffee along with two Oj's. I was looking over the menu when she came back.

She asked, "Figured out what ya'll want?"

Khal mused, "I'll take the normal, how about you short fry?" I gave him a withering look but he just smiled.

I say, "I will have the Forlorn platter." she just smiled taking my menu, it sounded good.

"Can you eat it? Its two eggs, two links, two bacon strips, with sourdough toast plus biscuit and gravy and a side of hash browns?" he looked doubtful.

I smirk, "Yes, I can."

We talked for some time he was pretty awesome, I wished I could get along with Summer like I am Hunter; he is easy going and mellow, Summer was high and mighty.

Burly voices chimed, "Hunter, good to see you. We're very sorry to hear about your lady." it was a couple of guys around his age, all lumberjack looking.

He smiled, "Hey boys, thank you she will be better than ever very soon. This is her daughter Jasper, Jasper these are some of my friends, Grayson, Willis and Kyle." giving me an introduction, his tone light.

"Hey, nice to meet ya'll." by now I was eating my food before heading back to school, that was going to be a hell of a week with all the drama going on in my personal life. Fallen has been gone, no real explanation of why he had to go other than to get himself right. I never meant to be a problem between them, now one was encouraging the other to leave, my heart still not recovered.

"Hello little lady." was murmured all around as they stayed talking before just eating at our table, I was surrounded by guy, big guys too all chowing down on massive plates of food.

I cut in, "I really need to get to school, Hunter. I have practice." I set my empty glass down when the bell chimed, a few heads turned.

"Jasper!" oh damn, I turned seeing Uncle walking over, looking rather demented with his eyes set on Khal and the others not me, I tried to blend into the booth.

Khal snarled, "Dear god, that man is impossible."

Khal stood, "Steve, can I help you? I am having breakfast with Jasper before I take her back to school." Hunter stood taller than Uncle with his friends covering me.

Uncle chimed in, "Yes, I can see that, I am checking on her since I just was alerted to her mother's condition."

I say again, "I am fine Uncle, are we ready to go Hunter? I still have practice and my teacher will not hesitate to remove me from the extra class." Hunter ushered me to his left side his arm around me, protecting me.

Uncle spoke, "I am glad you're okay dear, I could give you a ride to school so your mothers friend can enjoy his meal." but the words came out seething.

I smiled, a large fake smile, "Thank you very much Uncle, but I am trying to get to know him just as I am with Summer." I gave him another smile as Hunter ushered me out of the building with Uncle following us.

"Get in, Jasper." Hunter sounded pissed as he helped me into his Jeep.

Uncle growled, "Hunter, she isn't your family so I will be taking her, you don't want to break the law now do you?" Uncle smiled knowing the Police would side with him.

Khal chuckled, "Well Steve, see this is where you are wrong, her mother and I got married two weeks ago. She was determined to keep it a secret until we had a large wedding her daughter could attend. I am her family, I am her step- father so bring on the law." he was standing toe to toe with Uncle. I wasn't mad about them getting married in secret, my mother knew Uncle would have somehow ruined it but I knew that my father knew as well.

"We will see about that." he said shoulder checking Hunter, within five minutes he was driving off giving me looks as he did.

Khal sighed, "We did it because of him at the time I didn't fully understand but now I do. We wanted to tell you we are having a large wedding soon, just please don't be mad at your mama." his voice was in a rush as all his frustration coming out.

I muse, "I am not mad per say, I do understand. Don't get all freaked out." he gave me a look of shock.

He asked, "Why don't you like Summer? I have known her for years, she is nice. She can be snotty and controlling but she was just pissed at your mama for marrying your dad when she wanted him." so that was it, jealousy. But she should just get over it my parents loved each other very much at one point.

The school was in the distance, I knew Warren would be waiting for me but I still had no desire to talk to him, he let jealousy rule his mind.

Khal says, "I hope we can have time alone again, get to know each other better." His tone nervous, I was such a bad person. He touched down in the school parking lot, Anna and Kylie walked towards us waving as Warren and Beam watched on but not coming closer.

"No problem Hunter, I would enjoy that." my door opened

Anna greeted, "Hey, Khal." Kylie helping with my two bags, I shouldered one as she had the other.

"Hello Anna and Kylie, you ladies look beautiful this morning. We had a run in with her Uncle, well he had to have been following us to find us at breakfast. I put him in his place concerning my Step daughter." he smiled.

Kylie sighed, "Agreed, we have no clue what her Uncle is playing at but he had to have been following you to know the location you were eating." Anna looked worried searching my face for any sign I was unhappy.

Hal and Danny rushed to us, both angry, "Jen just told us Jaz, we are devastated by what happened. Everything went wrong this weekend, our parents disowned both of us for simply wanting to be happy." Hal was near tears, this was the worst, first my mother now this.

"Oh, my boys, I am so sorry. You can stay at moms, you know she'll be okay with it." I was all over them with Warren watching.

"Hunter." I called his head snapped up as him and Warren started walking over

"Yes, little bit?"

I say, "Talk to mom." I pulled him away and explained the entire situation about the boys to him. He was as furious as myself, but promised to talk to mom. He gave his okay for them to stay at the manor. Warren clasped Danny on the shoulder as they talked, Beam and the girls walking over. Beam and Warren should

Khal smiled, "Go with your friends, I will be here Friday to get you since your father is going out of town this weekend."

He smiled "Hal and Daniel, I will be taking you home to our house Friday; no worries boys."

"Thank you, Mr. Hurst." they coursed together.

"Bye Hunter." was the last thing I said to him before everything went wrong.

 **Thanks for reading and please review…**


	19. Men go pewpew and I get bitch slapped

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I have avoided contact with him and most of his friends since we had returned back to school. It was late Monday night when we three girls are in our dorm when the door rattled. Anna was already up so she was forced to get it, I was on my bed in a top and undies now that the heat was back and in full force. Nica was next to my bed with her homework, we were talking about summer vacation which was fast approaching. I was going to Italy and she was going to Greece.

His voice chimed in, "Brought some food for you girls." I could feel his eyes on me so I fight the urge to look at him, I was with him and only him but he pushed his brother into leaving. Fallen had not text me so I was worried about him, I was his friend first and foremost.

Anna says, "Thanks we were just heading to bed, hope you had a great night at work. We'll see ya tomorrow." her tone light but borderline on edge. She was torn between him and I, I told her there are no sides he was wrong and so was I.

He says, "Yeah it was fine." Nica was nudging me my eyes drifted over seeing him and Anna whispering to each other, it boiled my blood for some reason.

I called out, "If you two are done telling secrets shut the door, we are doing work." my eyes like daggers but he got the point his face broken as Anna sighed shutting the door.

She snapped, "Can you try and be polite to him? He was trying." her tone was what had me boiling, my powers wanting to lash out but I could control them.

I stood, "Excuse me? He treated me like trash, never did a damn thing for me. He let his brother leave because he was insecure not because of anything I did, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth." her eyes wide, she had I are good friends so this was not normal for us.

Anna stood taking her bag "Yeah he did treat you bad but he loves you, you lay there not giving him another chance."

Nica intervened, "I understand he is family, Anna but Jaz is right she doesn't have to give him the time of day. Warren, well he made bad choices now he has to face the consequences." she was polite but now I was angry. Anna stormed out, Nica just sighed giving me hug.

I lay in bed thinking about everything. I did love Warren but I didn't believe he would actually change or even believe he has done something wrong.

I was having trouble sleeping, the bed when I woke looked like a disaster. This happened every morning from my tossing and turning. Anna was still not back but right now that was not my problem. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, I wore a black pullover knit top with black sandals, I borrowed Nica's harem pants with British stuff all over it. She is using my black and pink crop top, I sent a text to Hal and Dany that we are eating at an empty table, no bitching.

Anna was talking with Warren when we walked out he looked upset, Anna had to have been with Kailee last night.

Laura yelled, "Come on I am starving." she was never that bold until she found love, real love that had her hooked. Danny and Hal walking towards us as we walked to the entrance. My boys are now living at my place, each have their own room. Even for them sharing a room was not allowed.

Warren latched on to my arm when I had nearly passed him, "We need to talk."

I snapped, "We have nothing to talk about, Peace." giving him a look full of loathing, he dropped to the floor while his fears played out they involved me they always have, if not me then Anna and his mother.

I left him there on the floor he never should have grabbed me, he was pissed as he sat with his crew while I was with my friends, Siggy was with us since Laura was. They looked odd together but damn they fit so well. I ate my bacon knowing that I was being watched, Kailee was the first to sit with us a smile on her face.

She spoke, "I ain't mad, sometimes Anna needs to be knocked down a little. She knows she was wrong but here is a little bit of info. Fallen should be back in a week. Not supposed to tell you but guess that was why his bro was pissed this morning. Fallen can't stay gone, you have done nothing wrong." of course he would be pissed he was coming back, but I was happy my friend was coming back.

I say, "She shouldn't choose sides, there are no sides he and I are both at fault but she just takes up for him. He ain't a baby he can handle himself."

She agreed heading back towards their table, Will was watching in amusement. Layla scoffed "Anna will always take his side." Layla was right, Kailee could see both sides while Anna was firmly on her cousin's side.

I say, "True." Hal handed me a blueberry pastry that was to die for, I had to go with Dany to choir and drama club after school.

So, Hal and Danny walked me to class "So, you think we have a chance for the final countdown?" his tone playful.

I scoffed, "Duh, we are going to rock it. I mean we have managed to snag every lead role they have offered." Hal was proud he was such a great boyfriend.

So, Warren was suspended for two days after getting into some altercation in Metal shop, the teacher was still rather frazzled when we walked in. Guess he was temperamental and some random guy tried to push him now that guy is in the hospital, or lease on his way.

Another hour and half passed as Dany and Hal walked into Drama club seeing Anna, Laura, and a few others.

My feet kicked up when my own name was called "Jasper, we know you and Dany will get the leads but come up and sing." it was a rather exasperated tone.

I held the mic, "All we do is try out you four give us those parts, if you want someone else to have them then give them to another."

I sang, "And I'll never make it without you

I need a second chance

Cause I want to make it about you

I'm making my last stand

It took a moment to say

It wasn't you it was me

I couldn't let you in

Now I'm ashamed I pushed you away from me

Now I'm afraid it's too late to save again." my voice low filled with emotions the words just flowing out as eyes watched me.

I went to finish when the doors burst open masked people with plasma guns filed in. The school was being taken over, the teacher's fought to protect us. I jumped down joining in along with Dany and Hal, some dropped to the floor as nightmares rage around them, I was learning my powers far out reach what I thought; this was why we come to Sky high. We learn about our powers; how far they can reach how to master them.

A man called, "Cease or this girl will be a stain on the floor." he had the gun to Anna's head as Laura was in a choke hold, this mother fucker.

We all stopped we had no exact one hundred percent she wouldn't be hurt if we kept the attack going, a man grabs a fist full of my hair dragging me as the boy's curse and fight to try and help. The dining hall was filled with every student of Sky high, most pissed, some bloody. Will was front and center, a scowl on his face, now we all stand against the wall as another hour goes by. They let us know every hour on the hour unless we are locked into our dorms we will be counted, he planned to blow the school if his demands are not met.

The leader spoke again, "You now know the rules. Behind me the screen will turn on so the world can see this, one attempt to fight back and someone will die for your actions."

We saw parents in town hall when the screen turned on, my mother, Khal, my father, Summer are all there with Auntie Jet Stream. I see Warren and his mother as well, this was no good.

The leader called, "Stronghold, William." we watched as Will walked forward his back straight.

"Your father is the Commander, your mother Jetstream; together they own the largest real-estate company in the U.S."

Will says, "Yes." he was standing alone as three more are called, each a child of someone important, a senator's son was next as he stood next to Abigail Wheaton.

He called, "Stronghold, Jasper." great this was going to happen no matter what, now to control myself. I stand seeing my mother breaking down, my father looking so damn demented along with Warren.

He continued, "Your father is the Hammer and owner of the number one oil and construction company in the world, your mother is Siren she is the owner and CEO of Lane enterprises, a national Villainess." When his distorted voice echoed it showed the hate for my mother.

I say, "I see you have heard of my parents, congratulations." I knew this was being broadcasted to heroes and villains, no civilians would see this.

He was not impressed with my attitude as his hand cracked against my face sending me flying, the shrill screams of my mother and Aunt ensued, the bellowing and curses of my father and ex was all I could hear.


	20. Big man is triggered by small girl

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

We are being lead back to the dorms, groups of seven in each room. I was lucky to be shoved into my room with Nica, Anna, Layla, Laura, Kailee, and Magenta. The door slammed shut as Layla and Laura are sobbing, the rest looking like their emotions matched my own; righteous fury. They have taken over our school, we couldn't just stand by and watch while they kill our friends and possibly take down the whole school.

Layla was sleeping with me, Kailee and Anna, Laura, and Nica since Magenta called the small sofa we had brought in for study times.

I say, "We need to make our own plans, Kailee you have pots and pans, I have office duty. We need to gather any and all information we can, I think my dreams will be interrupted by Fallen very soon." We all knew once he heard he would come into my dreams, possibly into Annas' and theirs as well.

Kailee sat looking at me "Now you're talking, I will have Lash and Bay find out about the wires that those guys were placing. They get off on that shit, fuckin' geeks. But again, we watch each other's back, we have no clue what they want or why they've come."

A pounding on the door broke up our conversation. Kailee and I head over to see what the hell they need, I answered seeing two fairly large figures; I assumed they were men and not but seconds later their voices confirmed it.

He says, "Jasper Stronghold the Master wants a word with you come with us." I turn giving Kailee a nod before walking out with the two assholes, I could take them with ease but that's it. The school was wired and me going a-wall would not help anyone.

I was being taken to the Deans office, the halls empty and hot, the air was off. Principal Powers and the Master are seated away from each other, she had a swollen lip; that bastard hit her.

I moved to her she tried to smile as I spoke, "Are you okay?" my tone filled with worry as she took my hand into her's.

She answered, "I am fine my dear, everything will be okay." but that was far from the truth.

The Master spoke, "Yes, everything will be just fine as long as your students don't go trying to be heroes, they might be able to do damage but not before I blow the anti-gravity system." he was tapping a small smart watch on his wrist, there was no way for us to bypass the Anti-gravity but the watch was another subject.

I scoffed, "It will not work here I should know, my Uncle gave me one for my sweet 16, but it never worked here due to the interference." This was true but I was fishing for information and being a snotty brat was a good front.

He smiled, taking a seat on her desk, "You're correct so I had this device set up, next to him." I turned to Principal Powers.

"We need those for here, imagine us being able to use our watches." she shook her head no.

I shrugged turning back to the man, "So is there a reason you felt the need to have a little chit chat with me?" I was always taught to not respect the ones who don't deserve it.

He sighed, "I see you will be nothing but a problem, but then I can't just let you leave either. Your family is the most valued, even your mother is important so now I will just have to figure out a way to deal with the issues you will cause. I am alerting you now to be watchful of your actions unless you can take the pain that will come with it. We will not hurt anyone if they don't try and escape." he waved for me to be dismissed, I saw every teacher being escorted into the office as I was being dragged out my Metal shop teacher stopped the man who thought it wise to start pulling me by the hair.

She screamed, "YOU GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OF HER!" she was small but full of fire. She sent one flying back, two others pinned her to the floor as I grabbed his neck and with a simple hard twist his body was lifeless, I just killed him. My heart dropped I just took his life I stared off as the master came his bellowing fell on deaf ears at this point.

Another guy gave the story, "One was dragging the Stronghold girl by her hair when her teacher stopped them from doing further harm, they returned to attack the teacher when Stronghold killed one." it was the truth, my teacher was helped up by the Master himself.

He sighed, "I am sorry for the way you both have been treated, I will deal with my minions. Take her to her dorm before she causes more trouble." I snapped hearing his distorted voice.

I growled, "You're the one coming into our school, you're the coward who hides behind a mask and distorter. I protected not caused this."

That was the story of how I found my ass tossed back into the room with a fat lip.

It had been three days, every day we do the same thing: a class, head count, and goofing off in the court yard. Every night he is there waiting to see how we are. Begging me to not mouth off again, how sorry he is that he was not here to protect me. We have been feeding him anything we have learned, there are twenty-three guards in total, then the master. I explained the watch and the device on his desk, where every guard was located. Layla was delivering food to the ones at top the right tower, she saw plasma guns with an automated gun, so Fallen had to talk with her, he visited each of us since we all had information and in our dreams we could relay anything we saw because Fallen was there, his control was beyond what we understood.

Warren was making sure to give Anna and I messages, Fallen smirked when he found out I was no longer with his brother but I just hit him for all the damage he had done, all that damage I had done.

Fourth day in with no Ac, we had a fan and that kept us from dying. This was bullshit, I was having Jennifer freeze the metal surrounding the fan so when it turned on it would blow cold for some time. It was horrible, sleep was not coming, most kids deprived of it with it being so hot.

I dress for the day, a black V-neck crop top and low-rise jeans, I used these for metal shop, last was sandals, my hair was up in a messy bun. The girls dressing in similar fashion with no ac we had no choice, we had ten minutes until head count.

Kailee yawned, "I want to murder every one of these men myself."

Layla was grumbling when a butterfly landed on her nose, she was about to swat at it when I grabbed her hand "Calm yourself."

I sighed this was worth a shot, "We have had no Air conditioning in five days, same with sleep. Lucky she didn't kill you, she is awful grumpy without proper food and sleep." it flew off but the way it flew was another thing, it went straight off the school and down.

I say, "I think your mother sent it, the way it landed on you out of all of us." when we entered Edan hall we all groaned seeing the cameras up, most guys without tops Dani, Hal, Siggy, Bay, Lash, and Will rush over helping us over, Layla was hanging on Will, she was sick; she ran out of her insulin yesterday and was going downhill faster and faster.

The master stood tall his chest puffed out as his right hand was doing a head count, but with those set up we are going to be seeing our family, maybe so they know he didn't kill us, yet.

I was right. They switched on the camera, the room was filled with our family, my own front and center with Fallen and Warren standing side by side. I leaned over to Kailee "Only time you see those assholes standing together." she laughed gaining the attention of a guard.

He snarled, "Shut up, or pay the price."

I scoffed, "Listening to your voice is torment enough." that was when it hit me, I knew that voice, it was always annoying.

I felt for Will in this moment.

The Master spoke, "As I alerted you, here they are. I have chosen three to leave on good faith, you will swap supplies for these three students."

Every parent prayed it was their own child, almost none would get that wish. Some freshman was called first, he was just a kid. "Laura Monroe." her biological father was someone important I wasn't sure who he was but I guessed he pulled some strings to get her out of here fast. She was dragged out screaming as Siggy was about to have a meltdown. Bay, Hal, and Dani got him to calm down.

The Master spoke, "And finally a last-minute addition since she is nothing but a problem, Jasper Stronghold." this was not good, yeah good I get to leave but not good. I needed to be here, for my friends and other students.

I move before the two guys grab me, "Nah, send Layla Williams in my place. She has no medication and somehow, I doubt you managed to have them bring her some. She will die without it. Now let us gather some logical reasons to let her go in my place, she will die and that will be on you since you alerted them and myself you wanted no harm to come to us. Who she is, she is dating Will Stronghold, her mother is marrying my father; bless his soul for dealing with her. So now she has the backing of a very powerful family not to mention the Lane family, my mother adores her, now are you stupid enough to let her die here and have two powerful families out for you?" he looked ready to bitch slap me again but he stopped. His eyes turned to her, she was pale her body covered in sweat as she hung on to her boyfriend who looked panicked.

He grumbled, "Fine so be it, take Layla to the edge I will be out in a minute before the transport with supplies comes."

He spoke again, "I am being generous by letting her go, as long as the supplies check out they will be given to you, if not they will learn to fly." I saw my mother, Khal, my Aunt, my father, and Summer all watching as I was being dragged back.

The Master spoke, "Hammer you might want to teach this girl some discipline; she has been nothing but a security issue, she has killed one of my men."

I scoffed, "In my own defense, I am not the one taking over a high school full of kids, nor do I hide behind a mask and voice distorter. In fact, that man I killed was attacking my Metal shop teacher. I was raised to do what is right not what is easy. Plus, hell, Zach has done what is easy by joining you, sorry Will your best friend is a turn coat." hearing the shocked gasp's coming from the screen to behind me as Will was looking around.

His fist came at me my body reacting and moving to the side at the last possible second. His fist went into the pillar behind my head breaking it in two. I smiled, he wasn't letting me go since he only promised three, but again I was not taking this laying down.

Now we wait with the screens on, none of us able to talk just letting our parents see us as the supplies are checked. The adults talked saying words to their children, my parents looking at me, my mother looking like some amazon warrior woman, my father standing tall his lips tightly pursed.

Behind them the doors opened, in walked the kid, Laura, and Layla who Summer ran to with a needle in hand. That was a scary sight, that bitch with a needle. Warren and Fallen were talking to Laura and the kid since Layla was sitting still looking like death.

The master walked in speaking as he did so, he was vein, "I have kept my word and you have seen your children alive, but how long is up to you. If you don't bring me the chemicals and Battle, they will die."

My father stood, "You want chemicals to gain control of the world, I would hand over Battle in a heartbeat that would be no loss. But if you lay a hand on my daughter I will find you, I will kill you. You're nothing, you need some chemical so people will worship you. You're no hero, you're the scum we clean off the ground."

I laughed, "You tell him daddy."

The cold blue eyes of the Master tore into me…


	21. Switharoo for the Bitcharoo

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. Character pictures and outfits can be found on my polyvore Noellamonster. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

It's been 12 days, just shy of two weeks, since the school was taken. Days have passed by in anger, filled with draining heat. There was still no a/c. The dorm was crowded which made the heat worse. But Jennifer was a god sent to the school, she used her powers to help battle the heat and keep us all sane.

The leader of this band of Villains thought this would entice our parents to hand over the chemical, look I lost ten pounds my father was not going to hand over shit, he was going to be pissed tomorrow when the cameras came on. None of us looked good, we looked pale, sick, tired, and pissed. I just stare up at the dark ceiling listening to the small sounds of the girls around me making noises as they slept, Kailee was in my bed not sleeping either.

She sighed, "There is no way for us to get close enough to him to get his arm band, plus the box is safe guarded, and we have passed any information we have to Fallen. I can't keep doing this." her voice tired and angry as I glanced at her.

I sit up, no use in trying to sleep. "The problem is the Anti-gravity chamber, he has it set to blow we can't risk that many lives." my mind was racing along with hers, we all agreed to fight back but that was the single thing holding us all back. It was near five in the morning when a random thought hit me, we had passed the vent today, it leads to a pipe that leads into the chamber.

My body up moving across the room seeing my best friend sleeping, "Wake up." I nudged her a few times before she did just that her hazel eyes filled with loathing.

Magenta spat, "I was sleeping."

I just rolled my eyes, "Get the fuck up." She was sluggish but she was up, Kailee and I near the door.

I turn, "Mage, remember the vent Bay and I showed you?"

"Yeah."

"Get inside, take a picture and bring it back. If the Anti-gravity is rigged, it can be bypassed." Kailee nearly exploded, it was so simple so we over looked it all. It would be hard, but the camera was small and she was a shapeshifter so it was doable.

With Nica's camera in hand she looks at us, "And how do I get there? It's only a few doors down but I will need at least five minutes from start to finish."

"I will cause the first distraction, and you Jasper will do the second in five minutes time. Magenta time it right." this was how it was going down, no one understood we had Fallen who could talk to Powers who knew the school like the back of her hand.

Kailee was up, all we had to do was wait until screaming or yelling was heard, and right on time too. Poking my head out seeing them chasing her into the boy's wing, Magenta vanished her furry little legs pumping the wrist band on the camera firmly in her tiny, tiny mouth. I waited and waited, but it seems Kailee made a large enough distraction she was still laughing leading them on a chase when Magenta walked back in her face red as she hid the camera.

I walked out, "Kailee, are you sleep walking again? Sorry boys, I got her." she kept it up as I dragged her to the room, my own voice echoing.

"Never wake a sleepwalker, very dangerous." they looked worried but let us go, I knew one was Zach but he stayed clear of Will and I after he was outted.

Soon we're safe with a very clear picture, now to get it to Bay which was also pretty easy since we had to be in the courtyard for an afternoon class. It was nearly six when the girls started to wake seeing us three already up, Anna bouncing over as I tossed my un-brushed hair into a messy bun, I wore a white cropped tank with army green cargo pants and flip flops, it was as hot as Hades so there was no use in wearing a lot of clothes. Daily the school was littered with topless men, Dani and Hal making sure to keep up the big brother routine by holding their hands over my eyes.

So, I wasn't shocked seeing Dani, Hal, Bay, and Will waiting along with Siggy and the rest of Warrens crew. We had little time to get to Edan hall, where we're being shoved in like cattle.

Our parents on the screen watching as we are herded in, I was of course smack dab in between the boys watching the screen. I saw Daddy and mother together, Summer was on his other side as Khal was on mother's other side, Aunt Josie and Uncle Steve who as funny as it is has not been there until today. Warren and Fallen with Layla between them, their eyes on me.

This is beyond odd the leader is not in attendance, I move back an inch giving Kailee a nod, my voice low "Something is nagging me, meet me in the room."

The girl stood, she had boobs; she was a chick "As you all can see they're alive and well, the meet and greet will be very short this day. As you can see they're alive for now."

Daddy snarled, "Alive, but not taken care of, pale and sick looking." my mother's dark eyes misted over as she gazed at us all, her family. She walked out, she was done we had to act today.

"Sorry Hammer, your little girls up keep and general health doesn't matter to us."

I yawned, "Fuck off cunt." her eyes like gray daggers, but she did nothing.

Warren spoke for the first time in so long, "I am going to kill you."


	22. Stop smiling you creepy little potato

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

We had to time this right. The Master wasn't here and the woman was having it out with Warren, Fallen, and Daddy; my Uncle chiming in too. Now so many things are clicking; I pulled Magenta and Bay away from Dani and Hal. "Slip out when it begins, get to the anti-gravity chamber."

He snapped, "I'll rush back." we might fail but again this was the time.

I give the signal to Dani and Hal who move through the crowd, my eyes locked with Warren's he understood in that very moment everything was about flip. I moved with Kailee next to me I turned seeing every student looking at us, why was I the damn leader?

I shrugged, "Go time."

Chaos, any near me fell to their knees as I saw their fear's moving around them, screaming like never before as I held on to their fears, my Uncle moved around now, was he my own fear or theirs?

They lay unmoving as their fears over came them, hearts exploding in their chest, but we're still outnumbered as I turn to the tv "The Master is among you."

Warren and Fallen moving into action, none would leave that room until I arrived. If I arrived. The school made a sudden lurch and started plummeting towards earth. That didn't hold us back, the few teachers and the students gained enough ground, Siggy, Hal, Dani, and Bay wreaking havoc as Larry turned into rock charging Hal who stood like a blue beacon of muscle. I jumped using Siggy's back taking to the air, my small body impacting on Larry making us both go slamming back into the now destroyed wall, I was a damn Stronghold I was just full of surprises.

"How in the hell?!" was screamed as I was able to stop Larry's fist in place my eyes flashing black, my head was spinning as I flung him down my eyes locking on his seeing my Uncle again, Larry was a victim.

"No, Larry. It's not too late, it was the Commander who killed Lizzy not Hal. Warren and Fallen burned that place down saving one girl, my Uncle is to blame. NOT US!"

He stopped struggling as I gave him a chance, a chance to see the light, clarity as he was just nerdy Larry again, he was just a shell. It was harder now to rise from the floor. We all slammed on the ceiling before falling to the floor, my body was now pulsing with pain.

I stood in front of a guy I have never seen, focusing my mind, using the anger, sadness, any emotion to fuel myself. Our powers weren't up to standards with not eating the heat, this was their plan we couldn't fight back without them but here we're fighting and winning.

I moved but he caught me, his large hand around my throat slamming me to the floor, I looked seeing Kailee backing a fallen Anna with Nica helping, I could hear my father yelling for me to use my anger. I snapped my lower half still mobile as I used my size to move. My hands bracing on his wrist as he laughed.

"Master had this all planned, you will never win your body is fragile with starvation, lack of sleep and heat exhaustion." he shouldn't have been running his damn mouth, my legs moved wrapping around his neck, his neck was sandwiched between my legs his face was changing color, I snapped it his eyes are now glossy and devoid as Dani dragged me to my feet. My mother and Khal, and so many villains behind her along with Magenta who was under her arm.

I gasped in relief, "Finish the job." she said but to those behind her, she was a true force of nature as Khal was a machine, mother rushed to me, Will, Hal and Dani who all stood.

Her hands so soft as everything finally ended and we set foot on solid ground, the school would have to be cleaned, and repaired which would give us two weeks to recover from being held for two weeks.

"This isn't over, we have one last one to confront."

My mother looked shocked when my boys, Will, Magenta, Anna, Kailee, Bay, Siggy, and Nica as we burst into the half-packed hall. My father, Warren, Fallen, Summer, Laura, and Layla all watching as we walked in.

My eyes locked on my Uncle, "You are no longer a Stronghold, you will no longer disgrace our name. How about we call you what you have been going by, the Master. Your hunting face and cruelness was in every fear of your wrath."

 _ **He smiled….**_


	23. Daddy will kick your ass

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

A smug look adorned his face, we all knew how incredibly strong he was. People fled, fear coursing through them, leaving only a handful of people ballsy enough to face him. My father, Will, my Mom, Summer, Kailee, Hal, Danny, Khal, Fallen, Mrs. Peace, myself, and Warren.

Uncle spoke, "I see you."

"And now everyone will see you." my voice flat as my daddy looked so confused, my mother held his shoulder.

As I focused the room shifted creating a very real illusion, one that happened, a dark and twisted illusion. Uncle stood in just shorts looking at the now very dead girl, her body battered with a needle next to her arm. His voice was so deep and flat, not an ounce of emotion was shown.

"Such a waste, thought you would last longer…"

Then like a snap we're back in the meeting hall my family and friends all saw what I saw, I brought the illusion to life. "Daddy, he has killed so many women, he beat on Auntie and he was the Master, the one who took over the school." I was drained, my body slumping but warm, very warm…arms grabbed me; it was Warren, but he handed me to Dani. Hal stood with Warren and Fallen, soon I was in a chair as Dani joined them.

My father stood taller than Uncle, "I trusted you, our family trusted you, our country trusted you. Yet you have turned into what we fight against. Will you come in peace and face the Judge or will this turn to violence? Either way you will pay for your crimes and the pain you've caused all those young ladies, those students, and our family."

Uncle was judging the situation "I just can't let you bring me in." I moved now standing by Aunt Josie and Summer who watched with baited breath.

Then it happened, my father shoved my mother into Khal sending them both sailing into the wall as Uncle charged her, daddy sent Uncle over him. The room shaking with the force of the impact. Warren moved his mother further away then he and Fallen tackled Uncle. It only lasted a second before they are both out cold, I shrieked moving towards the boys. Hal and Dani are next; he was powerful, my father was the only one who could take him.

But my scream had his attention, we are cornered off, Summer and Josie pushing Will and I behind them, but Will tackled his father sending them both back; half the wall falling on them as we rushed to the wreck, white dust covering everything. I struggled over the debris once I saw Will lying limp. With shaking hands, I pressed my fingers against his neck, I sighed as I felt his pulse thump against my skin.

Without warning a hand shot out the fingers fitting around my small neck, he was alive. Uncle stood holding me feet in the air, my chest pleading for air.

"All because of you, I loved you, you were my Princess."

I struggled, my hands prying his off hearing Fallen and Warren yelling, daddy too as they rush to us, Josie and Summer try to help. Summer is sent to the floor. But Josie she hangs on, her screaming filled with pain "Let her go you bastard!" she finally had enough, her son was down, her niece next.

Uncle never dropped me when he grabbed her, a sound that would stick with me forever a sight I would never forget happened. He twisted her neck, "I love you, but in no way, will you move on." I screamed, everything welling up as I kicked his chest, at the same time daddy tackled him from the side my body never hit the floor. Khal held me before tossing me to Fallen.

Khal joined daddy, soon enough Uncle is bound and in the back of the dampening van, he would pay, my mother would ask for death.

Everything happened so fast, I was hooked to an i.v; the hospital was packed with students. It still was when I was wheeled into a private room, where I would stay until the doctors deemed me healthy enough to leave.


	24. Girls gonna kick your old ass

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I was awake in the wee hours of the morning, my eyes turned up to the ceiling. Life has been hectic these last two days. The school was set down for repairs, cleaning, and such while we got a week off to recover. Layla was doing much better, Laura too. I was released from the hospital yesterday to a group of hovers that ranged from my mother to Summer, Will was in his room having lost everything. Granted he was a Stronghold, everything from his parents goes to him but he lost his mother; a fear he always had carried, a fear that came to life. His very own father had killed his mother.

He told my father to sell the house and everything in it, other than the stuff he and my mother took, then he decided to live here instead of with daddy. He was always close to my mother and me, right now he needed to be alone, and when he chose to then he'd be with us, we wouldn't rush him.

I leave the warmth of my bed heading to get something to eat, I have not seen Warren since that night, and Fallen well he just loves popping up in my dreams. The house was silent as the floor was cold until I reached carpet, the kitchen was chilled the tile floor cold on my bare feet. Will was sitting at the table with the bucket of kfc hot wings, those were mine. I don't hit him or even yell, I take the chair right next to him and start in on the cold hot wings; we don't talk just eat.

After the bucket was gone and filled with bones he broke his silence, "I miss her, deep down I knew it would be him that killed her. She left him a single day before the attack on the school, she finally left him and was staying here. Now she is gone."

I hugged him my head on his shoulders, "She is no longer walking this earth, but she is never gone. Not as long as you and I keep her memory alive. We will be here for you every step of the way. You aren't alone and never will be, you have our great family and you have great friends and of course Layla your future baby mama."

He smiled, then he laughed wrapping me in a hug, he would get better he just needed family and time.

"What are you going to do about Warren and Fallen?" this was an easy question.

I shrugged, "Fallen has a girlfriend, he loves me and I him. But I made the choice that since I dated Warren he and I would not work, maybe later in life we could. But for now, Warren and I are going to try and work our issues out and if that fails there is lots of guys out there."

Fallen had met a nice girl, he liked her more than he liked Jennifer, he wanted us to happen but right now we both agree it can't happen.

So here we sit in the front room watching the fire until the sun has risen and mother and Khal walked from upstairs, both laughing "They are doing a wedding next week." Will chimed in, I knew and was thrilled.

"I know."

She stopped dead in her tracks seeing us under the blanket and the now nearly extinguished fire "Are you two okay?" her eyes worried.

Will smiled, "Yeah, better doing better. Jasper and I, we couldn't sleep so we polished off the wings and talked."

Khal was rumbling, "I wanted those."

"So, they were mine not like I was going to share." my scoff was natural, they laughed heading into the kitchen.

Mother walked back out, her eyes looking at us, judging. I was doing better gained a few pounds back, still looked ill but hell, I just went through hell and walked back out. "Get dressed, we need to go to the store and might as well get some real breakfast not cold wings." then she was gone as Will and I looked at each other before laughing, but she was serious we had to hurry.

I had some distressed ripped jeans on that I found on the floor with a black figue top and marron Converse, with some feather jewelry. I found the clothes on the floor but they smelled good so they might have been clean at some point, but again I have been back two days and gone for three weeks.

I was ready as Will was waiting for me at the top of the stairs, "You smell nice." I did like a freaking walking talking cherry blossom tree.

"You smell like Boss Hugo."

The car ride was silent, other than Khal and mother flirting in the front, "Remember us back here." my tone joking as mother gave me a look.

"With that mouth, you'd be hard to forget, Jaz."

I shrugged, "I am my mother's daughter, isn't that what you said Khal?" her narrowed eyes turned to him now.

After eating and shopping we stopped to get coffee, and across the street was the boxing place that I hated, but outside was Warren and Fallen, and Luna his girlfriend. Warren was in his joggers and nothing more.

Will gave the gym a look, "I want to join." was all he said and with that Khal is taking him across the street leaving us to get coffee, but as I drank mine Khal was running across the street before I was tossed over his shoulder and he was hauling ass back to the gym as I screamed.

"Here she is!"

The old man was muttering foul words as Khal looked confused "NO, not that girl!"

"Fuck you, old man." I snapped back as Khal shook his head.

"I paid, you have to train her and her cousin. Pick you two up in two hours, here is your bag Jaz. I may have had this planned, you need to get trained." so many curse words spilled from my lips as he paled; tail between his legs, before taking off.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in black tight petal pusher leggings and a cropped cream and black long sleeve, my feet bare on the old man request, my hair in a messy bun as Will was in the ring with Warren, who dropped him like a fly when he saw me.

My eyes narrowed as I stormed the ring nailing my ex in the face as Will was picking himself off the floor as Warren went down, "You better hope he isn't hurt." my tone dark.

I knew this was no powers, but still Will was in a bad place right now.

Kailee laughed taking me from the ring as Luna was also geared up, she was a sidekick at Arrow high. "Hello, Jasper. I am glad to finally meet you." she was smiling as we shook hands still the twinge of green hit me, but I wanted him happy.

"The pleasure is all mine." I smiled back as Laura, Siggy, Nica, Anna, Magenta, and Layla walked in all dressed to train.

This was how it all started, the old man found out real fast his best would be all female, well, all but my own boyfriend, and now husband of two years badass Warren Peace, high school teacher and afterschool trainer at our own gym. I went on to go into Politics with Nica. Magenta and Layla running a shop, Anna and Kailee working at the gym, well we all had our careers now. Fallen and I never happened, he married Luna a few months ago, the feelings for him and I remain but for now we are where we're meant to be.

I watched my niece Josie Anne playing with my own son, Thor, both with gloves on taking shots at each other.

This was my crazy life….


End file.
